The Legend of the Turtle Knights
by Orange Dash
Summary: In the Medieval time there were four turtle brothers that got mutated, however, later one day they got separated from each other and are raised in different kingdoms as many years had gone by. They each train for knighthood, but things change as Splinter had claimed to get back his long lost sons, but will it work? Would the brothers remember each other and get back together?
1. Chapter 1: The Crestfallen Beginning

**Summary:**

 _ **~In the Medieval time there were four turtle brothers that got mutated, however, later one day they got separated from each other. They each are raised in different kingdoms as many years had gone by. They each train for knighthood, but things change as Splinter had claimed to get back his long lost sons, but will it work? Would the brothers remember each other and get back together? Even with their alliances from different kingdoms? Would they join together if their kingdoms are in peril as an evil empire tries to take control?~**_

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! Here's another story that I just had to write down and post. This story here was actually inspired from a drawing that I've done and I've posted it on my Deviantart account. If you want to see the drawing don't forget to read my author's note at the end! The drawing does include some kind of spoiler, just slightly not by much though.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story! Don't forget to read my A/N at the end of this chapter if you want to see the drawing I drew that inspired me to write a story like this!**

 **I hope you enjoy! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

In the Medieval world it was not uncommon for mutants to exist. This time period was always filled with monsters of such legends. Though, one legend in particular was nothing of anything else. The legend of the turtle knights... Who would've thought that mutant turtles could be knights? Well, it seems likely that these turtles were human in a way.

It all started when a man was leaving his home in Japan and came to a new land near Europe in the land of the Turks.

Most people had dogs as their pets but this particular man had found four fresh water turtles and who knows where he got them from? Many say that he found them at a pond all alone, four baby turtles that were about to be eaten by larger predators. He kept these four turtles as they had given him a sense of peace from his distraught past. His wife was dead and so was his daughter as he never found out what had happened to her the day his wife died as an old friend of his had set his house on fire. His old friend wouldn't hesitate to kill him, so that was why he left Japan.

He was walking down the dirt road gingerly holding the baby turtles in his arms. However, he failed to noticed a shattered canister on the ground and the moment he stepped on it he tripped as his hand hit a scurrying rat as the turtles fell from his arms. The turtles had gone flying against the dirt and Yoshi watched in horror as the green liquid beneath him pooled towards the turtles that were laying upon their shells.

Pain flooded his system and Yoshi howled clutching his head. His body felt like it was morphing and for a full minute he shouted in agony.

Opening his eyes Yoshi didn't recognize his own body anymore. He had paws, fur and a rat tail. He couldn't believe it, he had been mutated! And as for the turtles he rescued he noticed that they weren't regular turtles anymore. They were bigger in size, the size of regular baby humans and they were crying just like baby humans would, plus they now had human like characteristics.

And ever since that day Yoshi had lived in an isolated manor. There were only a few people that lived in the village and they didn't mind Yoshi and his turtles. In fact, they were used to seeing monsters, and using the term Yokai just as it was said in Japan. So, Yoshi was able to live like a regular human would though, however, he now had to live in his new state and body.

For years he raised the four turtles as his sons in the art of ninjistu even when they were only currently six years old. His eldest son, whom he named Leonardo was always valiant in his training. His second son Raphael was always the rough one and he would act before he'd think. Donatello, his tallest son seemed to be intelligent beyond his years. Michelangelo, his youngest son was always filled with a bright attitude.

In honor of their training to become ninjas he gave each of his sons different colored bandanas. They each chose a specific color for themselves. Leonardo had chosen blue, Raphael's was red, Donatello had chosen violet and Michelangelo chose a bright orange one. The bandanas were big on the turtle's faces but, at least they would still last even as the turtles grew. And that's when Yoshi came to the point that he'd now call himself Splinter. He was Yoshi no more... He was a new man, as he had a new life.

However, Splinter was not prepared for such a dreadful day to come that would change his life once more...

"Weo!" Mikey cried bouncing over to Leonardo as Master Splinter was busy buying bread from the pastry guild. The four brothers were playing off to the side of the dirt road. "I wanna bwe a hewo! Look! Like tat!" Mikey pointed down the road as four large groups of knights were riding horses out in the distance.

"We are ninjas Mikey!" Leo replied.

"Knights are better," Raphael scoffed folding his arms as Leo scowled at him.

"No Raph," Leo replied.

"Why are the knights coming here?" Donnie asked curiously. "Are they coming to attack us?"

"Looks like it," Raph joked smirking.

"What?" Leo glanced at Raph as the red banded turtle's emerald green eyes widened.

"What? It come true?"

"It is!" Donnie screamed as the knights were advancing nearing closer with their drawn weapons.

The moment the army stampeded into the village people screamed. The four brothers watched in horror as people were being stabbed and some being taken captive.

"Daddy!" Mikey was the one who screamed just as Master Splinter turned around to see many different knights stampede into the street. He couldn't see his sons as he felt himself being shoved against the bakery shop.

"My sons!"

Master Splinter's eyes widened in horror as he finally caught a glimpse of his sons. The thing was, they each were tied up and bound by different knights. The one who had Leonardo took off and Master Splinter couldn't move through the crowd of people and knights that surrounded him.

"LEONARDO!"

He then saw Raphael and Donatello be taken away as the knights split up heading in different directions.

"RAPHAEL! DONATELLO!"

"DADDY!"

Splinter turned his head to see his last remaining son thrashing in a knight's hold.

"MICHELANGELO!" Splinter kicked and thrashed against the people, however, it was already too late as the knight who had Michelangelo bound along with other prisoners had taken off with the rest of the cavalry. He tried to chase after the last group but, they were already gone far out into the distance.

Splinter could hear the survivors weeping for those who were killed and those that were taken captive. He sank to his knees not caring if his robe was getting dirty. He cried loudly slamming his paws against the dirt. As he glanced back up staring across the horizon. He knew that he had to do something. He had lost his wife and daughter and he couldn't lose his sons. And that's when Master Splinter had taken a vow upon himself that he'd get his sons back, he would do anything to get them back...

No matter what...

* * *

 **Such a sad beginning to start with huh? The young turtles are all separated and who knows what's going to happen to them...**

 **First of all, please tell me what you think of this, it'll really help me a lot. Thanks! Just tell me if you like this story and what you think might happen next...**

 **~As I have said in the very beginning before the chapter I stated that this story was inspired by a drawing that I drew myself. You may look at it if you want, though it contains some spoiler alert, just saying! My account name for Deviantart is BabyBlueEyes101 and the drawing title is called _'Turtle Knights.'_ It's a spoiler because it obviously portrays the turtles as knights... But you're welcome to check it out if you want and yet you don't have to. However, in future chapters of this story I will use this drawing and put it into the story.~**


	2. Chapter 2: Four Kingdoms

**I must thank everyone who liked this story! I'm glad to hear this is such a great idea!**

 **To RoseDawn89 : Yeah, it's sad how they got separated, but Master Splinter won't give up. X3**

 **To Awesam132: Glad you think this is freaking epic. X)**

 **To Guest: Yeah, it would be cool if the turtles sure were found in order, eldest to youngest and I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens then. :)**

 **To 007: I'm glad you like it and of course! You can ask for a character to come into this story. After all, this story will actually have a lot of other OCs. Just tell me the character, their name, personality and characteristics of what they look like and what kingdom they'll be if you want them to know one of the turtles. When you read this chapter you'll find out what kingdoms each of the turtle brothers will belong in. Their different kingdoms may have something to do with their own personalities. X)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, this is truly a creative story. Where else can you find a story where the turtles are in medieval times and they become knights right? There's no where else but here. Also, I clearly didn't know that you had DA either... Well, I followed you back! XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! You're going to find out what kingdoms each of the turtles are taken to. HAVE FUN!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

In the perspectives of each brother...

The last thing that Leo saw was Master Splinter before he was ushered away. He tried to struggle against the ropes but as the knight dared to threaten him and it terrified Leo to the point that he had no choice but to obey the knight. He didn't see his brothers anywhere... He was alone. The young turtle blinked in awe as a kingdom came into view. The kingdom was against the side of a majestic mountain. Every building was made of pure quarry and stone. Even in the sunshine the stone seemed to shine with a color of almost grayish-white.

"Welcome to Aragorn turtle yokai," The knight muttered as they entered beyond the fortress of pure stone.

* * *

As for Raph he was utterly angry. He wanted to punch the knight though he knew that he was just a young turtle. There was no way that he was going to cry just because he was separated from his brothers. The knights around him were all dressed up in black dark armor and Raph grunted as he thrashed in his binds. They had just by passed some dark fortress and Raph felt the knight grasp him as he slid off his black horse. The red banded turtle thrashed and kicked until the knight shoved him against the ground.

"Here in the kingdom of Vlad you only have two choices and you better listen up turtle freak..." The knight sneered as Raph glared up at him. The knight was fingering his sword hilt. "You can either die or... to join us..." The knight grasped Raph turning him around as Raph's eyes widened seeing a dark black castle up ahead. To him, this place seemed wicked!

* * *

Across the county Donnie glanced around as he was brought into this fortress. To the young turtle's smart mind this place looked like a regular manor. Like a regular kingdom and Donnie didn't care, he was worried for the fact that his brothers and Sensei weren't with him.

"Welcome to Zoronii," the knight beckoned around for Donnie as he was carried off the horse even with his hands and legs bound. "This kingdom is in need of new workers, knights and of those who are simply wise and educated." Donnie blinked as he was taken inside a brown castle. He didn't know what would happen to him, though even in his young mind he knew that he'd have to serve this kingdom. Even without his brothers and Sensei as it seems.

* * *

Michelangelo was beyond terrified. He wanted his Sensei, he wanted his brothers. He hated to be alone! It terrified him greatly. Even through his terror Mikey noticed the dignified beauty that surrounded him. The sky was azure light blue with only a few fluffy clouds. The grass was lush green and the trees were full, this place was also surrounded by a forest. There was a large beautiful and shimmering lake. The rays of sunshine were dancing across the water's sparkling surface. There was a river from the lake that went around a fortress like a moat. The fortress' white walls were gleaming in the sunshine and Mikey noticed a tall white castle with purple colored domes and roofs and golden splindles on the top of the castle's tallest tower spire.

"Hey, it's okay little turtle," the knight holding Mikey gently jostled him as he noticed the little turtle quivering as tears leaked from his eyes a scared expression on his face. "You'll love Xenora."

* * *

 **Yeah, as you can see each of the turtles are now in their kingdoms. Leo's kingdom by the way is actually based upon a kingdom called Gondor from the Lord of the Rings. Yeah, it's really cool and I changed the kingdom's name to Aragorn... It was character's name from the Lord of the Rings. By the way, Mikey's kingdom is also based from a fanmade version of Hyrule from A Link between Worlds.**

 **And if you if want more insight on what the kingdoms look like just take a look at the picture for this story. In the middle are the turtle's weapons and they each point their kingdoms. Leo's katanas point to the white kingdom, Mikey's to the beautiful one, Raph's sais point to the dark one and Donnie's obviously is the regular looking one.**

 **The next chapter will be really exciting as I will start the chapter into one of the turtle's lives in their kingdom!**

 **Here's just a hint just for fun! Let's see if you can figure what turtle it is and it's obvious just by who he's talking to! XD**

* * *

 **~"I'm a page remember? It's the first step of training to become a knight."**

 **"You can play after you deliver that?" Mondo pointed to the envelope.~**


	3. Chapter 3: New Lives

**To Awesam132: Raph will surely have it rough, even in this chapter he does... They were separated because each kingdom wanted a specific specimen of species for their kingdom. There were four, so they each took one of the turtles.**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, you would want to go to Mikey's kingdom, it's a nice place and you'll see that here in this chapter too. Mondo and Mikey are officially already friends! Thanks for watching me on DA! XD**

 **To The 007: Your OC is great. Though, however, there is only a few problems. Aradia cannot be Splinter's daughter or the sister to the turtles or Mikey because Karai will be in this story later on. However, what I've actually done is that Aradia is like a sister to Mikey in his kingdom as she helps to take care of him along with her family. She can still be able to have powers, but it can only be limited... I've included her in this chapter, it's just her younger self. I hope you like it, even if I had to change some things. :) Raph is in a kingdom that is kind of evil... Yeah, dark is what I'd call it.**

 **To Guest: There will be bro fluff in this story once the brothers get back together. :)**

 **To Writer: Well, yes Leo will be speaking elves... I tried looking up different languages that represent evles and I found a few, I chose Finnish. That language is in this chapter. :)**

 **To Guest(Other guest?): Yeah, so many OCs... There will be different characters in this story.**

 **To RoseDawn89: Wow, I never realized that there was a show called Xenora... Was that good? Yupp, Leo is the Lord of the Rings kingdom. You're right about the time being right for Raph to punch those knights... He does try to punch one in this chapter... It doesn't look too good. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**To Blackstar: It's totally fine. I don't mind if you keep talking to me, at least you're giving me some company. Well, these places were based upon things that I searched up. The names are mostly some that I searched up randomly and I picked a few to use. The Lord of the Rings kingdom was not one that I had made up XD Obviously, and also the name of Aragorn, that's in the Lord of the Rings. Raph will try to beat someone's shell in this chapter... It may not turn out good until someone else steps in, thank goodness... If you think Donnie met a girl? Well, nope. Only in this chapter does he meet a girl, and it should be someone that it truly familiar that I'm sure everyone knows. Leo is at that Gandor kingdom in the Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King. It's that kingdom made of stone. I totally wanted to hug Mikey, and you'll see... That knight wasn't a lady, but there is a girl he grows attached to. Splinter is probably doing horrible... Poor Splinter.:)**

 **To Guest: It's finally updated! It's good that your life is cool. ;)**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter everyone! This new chapter will give you some insight into the new lives that the turtles brothers now face. I have to mention that there are OCs in here that I will own and some that I won't. For an example, Aradia is not one my OCs that I own. It belongs to 007. I've only changed the OC a little bit, so that's all. There not only be more OCs but also other Tmnt characters will be included too!**

 **There is another language included in this chapter... It's Finnish. And don't worry, you don't even need to know that language to read what the words say. I've written the English translation in the parentheses.**

 **ENJOY READING! Now it's time to enter the turtle's new lives. X)**

* * *

As the turtles brothers lived in their kingdoms they had to learn to live without each other even as years had gone by. The brothers weren't able to go back to their past and the more they grew, the more they had learned to let go of their past and their life before. They had learned to let go and yet, the brothers' father, Splinter had not let this matter go, he would search for his while life just to find his sons again.

Four years had passed, so the brothers each were now ten. The brothers each had the same dream... To become knights... But, first they must serve as a page in their training in order to be become a gallant knight.

* * *

Somewhere... in the Middle East...

Master Splinter had been searching for days without end... He asked people if they have even seen any giant walking turtles and so far no one had any answers. He was feeling defeated as he had walked for miles on feet in a single day and ended up being so exhausted he caused himself to be sick. Luckily for him though, there were kind strangers in the land that were willing to help him and nurture him back to health. They even told him that he would never find his sons again and that he should just them let go, however, Splinter wasn't letting go. He was never giving up, not when the turtles had meant so much him. They were his sons, they were his life, they were his joy... and such a precious thing should never have been taken away from him...

* * *

In Aragorn...

Leo was grinning as he stood outside the practice arena watching the knights practice their fighting skills. Every day he'd come to watch them train... and he'd watch them for hours before...

"Leonardo?"

The blue masked turtle canted his head behind him seeing his master.

"Mita teet taalla?" (What are you doing here?)

"Olen katsomassa ritartit juna," (I'm watching the knights train) Leo replied grinning.

The older man sighed deeply. "Ala teilla mitaan mutta tekemista kuin katsella ritarit koulutaa?" (Don't you have anything other to do than watching the knights train?)

"Mutta haluan olla ritari," (But I want to be a knight) Leo frowned.

"Sinulla on veila paljon opittavaa Leonardo..." (You still have much to learn Leonardo)

There was the sound of a chime bell clanging in the distance.

"Sinun on parempi toimittaa thar veistin kuningas." (You better deliver that message to the king.)

Leo glanced at the blue envelope in his belt.

"Olet sivun etko?" (You are a page aren't you?)

"Yes sir," Leo nodded.

"Then you better deliver that rather than wasting your time watching the knights train."

"Yes sir."

"You still have a long way to go Leonardo," the brown haired man pushed Leo towards the castle. "Now you better go or else you'll be late..."

"Hai sir," Leo nodded.

The man grinned. "You still fluent in your Japanese?"

"Yeah, and Finnish."

"Of course, you must be able to speak the different languages of the people in this kingdom. The king will be pleased to hear you speak such Japanese words. Japanese here is used as sign of respect."

Leo grinned and bobbed his head. "Yes sir."

"You better deliver that now Leonardo..."

* * *

In Vlad...

Raph grunted as he entered the dark barracks carrying a load of weapons.

"Give me ya weapon turtle freak!" A knight grasped his weapon glaring until he grinned at Raph. "You're sure one wicked turtle..." He turned around twirling his sword

Raph walked over to the weapon rack shoving down the weapons.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Raph glanced up seeing a man dressed in dark clothes.

"Some kind of turtle freak? A turtle training as a page to become a knight, that's pathetic," he sneered.

"Take that back!" Raph growled punching the man's leg. Only then, did he realize that the man had dark chain mail underneath his clothes. He pulled his away his now throbbing hand.

"You dared to punch me?" The human knelt down grasping Raph by the plastron. "Such a cracked shelled imposter..."

"Hey! Back off!"

Raph yelped as the man dropped him and that's when he noticed another turtle. A bigger turtle in size, a darker turtle. Well, more like a wicked looking turtle.

"Don't pick on him!" The turtle sneered. Rap had never seen this other turtle before.

The man scowled angrily before shoving himself away from the room.

"He's a jerk," the turtle glared at the swinging door as he stepped closer to Raph. The red masked turtle only nodded. "My name is Slash, what's yours?"

"Raphael, call me Raph."

"Your bandana is so wicked."

"Yeah?"

"I would want a black one," Slash grinned.

"Black is cool," Raph mumbled.

"You wanna be friends or what?"

The emerald green turtle smirked nodding as he glanced towards the dark knights in the corner getting prepared for war...

* * *

In Zoronii...

"Donatello?"

"Yeah?" Donnie turned around to face Dr. Kurtzman.

"A messenger from the king has informed me that you should return to the castle immediately."

"What?" Donnie blinked. He had just recently delivered his message for the king not too long ago. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Dr. Kurtzman grinned. "The King has noticed your intellectual mind and he wants to put it to use."

The purple masked turtle blinked trying to understand what his Master was saying.

"The king wants you in his public library and monastery."

"Really?" Donnie grinned. "He wants me to read?"

"Indeed, the king has noticed how you seem to read things easily, even when no one here has taught you anything."

"I shall go if it shall please the king."

"It shall please the king Donatello, you should go."

The turtle grinned nodding before exiting his wooden house. He walked towards the castle and entered alongside guards and escorts.

"Welcome Donatello," Donnie noticed the king standing in the hallway.

The turtle bowed as he followed behind the king as he was ushered into another room. It was a big room filled with shelves and books.

"I feel the desire Donatello to put that smart mind of yours to use."

The turtle grinned as he was instructed to sit at his desk and read.

The soft sound of a door clicking open revealed many children, some older and younger than Donnie. Both girls and boys.

"Welcome my students," the king beckoned each one of them as they were sent to their desks.

Donnie was studying his book until someone softly tapped his shoulder. He glanced up from his book his eyes growing wide as he saw a red headed girl seated next to him.

"Hi, I'm April, what's your name turtle?" The girl curiously asked.

Donnie could feel himself freeze in his seat as his little heart began to beat faster in his plastron...

* * *

In Xenora...

A certain small mutant was dashing across the pebbled path.

"Mikey!" The orange masked turtle skidded to a halt noticing his gecko friend.

"Hey Mondo!"

"Can you play?"

"Oh no," Mikey shook his head. "I'm busy delivering this message," he held out the sealed envelope with the king's seal.

"Why?" Mondo pouted sad that his best friend couldn't play.

"I'm a page remember? It's the first step to become a knight."

"You can play after you deliver that?" Mondo pointed to the envelope.

"Yeah!" Mikey beamed. "After I give this message to the king and then I have to go talk to Leatherhead and then I can play!"

"Sweet."

"Just stay there, I'll be fast!" Mikey dashed across the pebbled path towards the castle grounds.

He stopped at the gate as two guards glanced at him.

"This is page Michelangelo," Mikey straightened his posture. "I've come to deliver a message to the king." The guards nodded and opened the gate letting Mikey pass. He entered the castle walking down the long corridor. It was good thing that he knew where everything was inside the large magnificent castle.

"What brings you here turtle yokai?" Another guard asked standing in front of a pair of large doors.

"I've come to deliver a message to the king."

"Right this way," the guard opened the door and Mikey entered the room seeing the young new king having a feast.

"Your majesty, your messenger as arrived sir," the guard cleared his throat loudly.

The merry human lifted his head and he grinned as he saw Mikey.

"Yes, come now Michelangelo."

The turtle walked up to the king and bowed.

"What message is this?"

Lifting his head Mikey reached into his brown belt to pull out the envelope. "A message from King James your majesty."

"Hmm," the king tapped his neatly groomed beard taking the envelope that Mikey held. He opened up the seal pulling out the letter reading the words. "It looks like our ally needs reinforcements." He beckoned his hand at one of the guards. "Inform the general that we need a cavalry to protect King James' kingdom from under siege."

"Yes sir," the guard immediately bowed his head and left the room.

Mikey patiently waited for the king to dismiss him.

"Michelangelo?" The king turned his head back towards the small turtle.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Come here." The turtle obeyed as he stood by the king's side. The king ran a hand over Mikey's head and fingered his short orange mask tails. "You don't always have to wear that bandana."

"This bandana was a given to me by my long lost father long ago," Mikey replied. "I was trained as a ninja, it's the honor of a ninja."

"I see," the king nodded and grinned. "You Michelangelo portray such natural talent and wisdom and you are loyal. You would make a fine knight one day."

Mikey couldn't help but to grin widely.

The king chuckled patting Mikey's head. "You are dismissed Michelangelo." The turtle nodded as he politely left the palace and once he stepped off the castle grounds he ran to his house in a dash. He burst through the door immediately seeing Leatherhead.

"How did it go my friend?" The crocodile mutant turned around holding out a bowl of food.

"Awesome dude!" Mikey ran up to hug Leatherhead. "Mondo was out there and he..."

"Yes, you may hang out with your friend Michelangelo."

"Thanks LH!"

"Anything for you my friend..." Leatherhead grinned patting Mikey's head.

The orange masked turtle squealed before bursting out from the house as he dashed back to where he had last seen Mondo.

"I can play!" He ran up his best friend.

"Yay!"

The two were running along side each other dashing across the pebbled street of the main town in the kingdom. The two were chasing each other squealing as they had to dodge larger bodies roaming down the town. The two had snuck in the barracks guild watching men quarrel and fight.

"This is so cool!" Mikey cheered as the two watched from their hiding places.

"Look!" Mondo pointed towards a large woman that had exited the building. "She has rolls!"

"Is that the baker?" Mikey asked.

Mondo grinned mischievously. "Want to get some?"

"Yeah dude!"

The two mutants dashed across the room oblivious to the dangerous weapons around them that had gone flying nearly impaling their bodies.

They exited the barracks secretly following after the lady as she walked back to her bakery shop. She had set down the rolls on the wooden stand outside reaching inside a basket to grab more rolls only to glance back at the rolls to find them gone.

"What?" She turned around seeing Mikey and Mondo dashing away with piles of rolls in their mouths and hands. "You boys give me back those rolls!"

Mikey and Mondo were laughing until the orange masked turtle collided into someone...

"I've caught you little brother..."

Baby blue eyes widened as he glanced up at the girl who was only a couple inches taller than him. It was Aradia, a human girl who was a little older than Mikey that had practiced the craft of witchery. The two actually weren't siblings, but they were so close they considered themselves siblings. Aradia's family had taken care of Mikey along with Leatherhead as they were close to the crocodile mutant.

"What a little trouble maker you are..." Aradia shook her head. "You take a pile of rolls?" She put a hand on her hip. "You better give those back to that lady..."

Mikey turned around seeing the lady stomping up to him and whacking him with her wooden spoon.

"How many times have I told you boys not to take my rolls?"

Mikey and Mondo both held out their arms letting the lady take back the piles of rolls.

"I'm sorry Ma'am..." Aradia spoke softly. "I'll make sure that they won't take any more today."

"They better not," the lady wagged her wooden spoon through the air. "Every single day you little boys take my rolls... You naughty boys, such trouble makers..." She turned around walking back to her bakery.

Mikey grinned with mischief at Mondo as they both opened their mouths revealing the rolls they still had.

"What can I do with the two of you huh?" Aradia shook her head. "Especially you Mikey," She ruffled her hand across his head. "It's a good thing that I don't tell anyone else about this."

Mikey and Mondo both snickered as they ducked between Aradia's legs dashing off.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here you two!"

* * *

 **I truly felt bad for Raph... Whoever that guy was... He was a meanie and Raph is in some kind of dark kingdom and it's a good thing that not everything is dark. After all, Raph had made a new friend. Donnie being with Kurtzman was pretty interesting and I just had to add the cute part between young ten year old Donnie and April. Awww! He's developed a crush at such a young age! So sweet! I also really loved the part of Mikey and Mondo getting into mischief together. Don't you think that's cute? XD**

 **Please tell me what you think, anything that seems to stands out to you? Any favorites? Can't wait to read those fantastic reviews and comments! Always keep everything up everyone no matter what! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Knighthood

**To Guest: There will be no OC X Character. It's only Character X Character. The turtles will basically will have crushes on those that are in the show of Tmnt 2012. No OC love at all.**

 **To Anika2334: Yupp! Slash is in this story! Glad you're excited!**

 **To anime-turtle: Thank you, that does mean a lot. I just figured to have a story like this. :)**

 **To The 007: I'm glad you're okay with the changes of your OC. And about Aradia wanting to kill every knight in the kingdom of Vlad... That'll be in this chapter... Read and you shall see. ;)**

 **To Awesam132 : Raph is a tough guy, he'll survive that's no doubt on that. You'll have to find out how the brothers will reunite... However, there's a little hint at the very end of this chapter... Let's see if you can catch it. It's not exactly how each of the brother's will reunite, but it's how at least of two of them will see each other... Perhaps... or maybe? You can just see if you really want to. I'm glad you liked the part with Donnie and April, but guess what? Casey is in this chapter... and Donnie doesn't look too happy. You'll have to read that part. X)**

 **By the way people, a character from Tmnt 2003 is included in this story! The turtles are still the Tmnt 2012 version, but I just decided to add one Tmnt 2003 character. You shall see who it is!**

* * *

 **Glossary: ~Neechan= Older Sister**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Time has always seemed to drift by fast. Even approximately four years. The brothers were fourteen at the time and at that age they no longer served as pages but as squires. They each had their own knight masters to serve. Leo served Legolas, Raph served Zorg, Donnie served Merek, and Mikey served Rowan.

* * *

In Aragorn...

Leo grinned as he watched his master train with the sword. Being a squire had filled him with such joy.

"Now Leonardo," the tall blond elf turned around holding up his elven sword. "You try against me."

Leo grunted as his knight master handed him the heavy sword as he picked up another sword from the weapon rack behind him. Leo grinned getting into his fighting stance. He moved as if he had known how to fight with the sword for his entire life.

"Good Leonardo," Legolas grinned satisfied as he used his own sword to block Leo's attack. Leo's eyes narrowed making Legola's eyes widen as he saw Leo's blue bandana tails flickering in the wind before he had disappeared in a flash. Legolas knew this kind of tactic, he swung around metal clanging against metal just as Leo kicked him in the side as the tall elf stumbled back. "You have improved greatly Leonardo... Maybe perhaps you shall become a knight at such a younger age than I ever was."

Leo grinned his fingers tightening around his sword hilt. He dashed forward towards Legolas as master and student fought against each other. Legolas gasped as his own sword was flickered away before pointed the tip of his sword at his throat.

The turtle in blue grinned in triumph before pulling away the sword as he knelt to his knees holding out the sword.

"Well done Leonardo, you finally have managed to defeat your master." Legolas took the sword sheathing it into his sword hilt. "I think you're ready Leonardo. You will make a loyal and gallant knight."

The turtle glanced up at his master taking his hand as he slowly stood.

"You ready to show the king your skills? And you shall be crowned with knighthood?"

"Don't I have to wait six more years to become a knight?"

"I think not," Legolas grinned. "If the king shall see how great you are, how you've gone to train. He'll want you immediately in his cavalry of knights."

Leo nodded. "Hai master."

"Shall we do what needs to be done? Oletko valmis?" (You ready?)

"Kylla, olen valmis," (I am ready) Leo nodded. Legolas grinned exiting the training field with Leo following closely behind. They walked up to the palace of stone to the king who sat upon the throne as he stroke his braided beard.

"My king," Legolas bowed his head pointing towards Leo. "My valiant squire has finally proved himself."

"Hmmm, at such a young age?" The king tapped his fingers against the arm rest of his throne chair.

"Indeed, and I ask that he prove himself unto knighthood."

The king nodded rising from his throne. "Leonardo, follow me."

The turtle obeyed the order following after the kind towards the open window.

"You see that arena?"

"Hai my king," Leo responded.

"You shall compete with other squires in training."

"Yes sir."

"Go Leonardo, enter the arena as I shall go down at noon."

Leo nodded turning around gracefully as he headed towards the destination the king had commanded him to do so.

Leo was in the arena getting himself prepared as he cleaned his elven sword. The moment he entered the arena he noticed the crowd of dwarfs, elves and people. The king was seated in his chair overlooking the arena.

"It's the time to prove yourself whether you become valiant knights or not," the king spoke loudly. "Only four out of the fifteen of you shall be crowned with knighthood. Those will be the four that shall remain standing. If you fall you are disqualified from the competition. Now, lets' see who shall prove themselves! You may begin!"

There was a loud cheer as Leo glanced around noticing the other men dressed in light armor just as he was. Some were mutants and Leo even noticed a white rabbit. His ears were held together by a band, he wore Japanese styled clothes. Black baggy pants and a blue kimono shirt. Leo wondered how in the world a Japanese mutant could be in the system but, everyone here was from different areas anyway.

Leo's eyes widened as the rabbit mutant dove at him first swinging out his daisho sword. Leo ducked the swipe his eyes widening as he noticed a man ready to deliver a blow that would knock the bunny down.

Instead of attacking the rabbit mutant when he had the chance Leo kicked the knight furtively sneaking behind the rabbit taking him down as he fell upon the ground. Leo pointed his sword at his head before lifting it as he glanced back at the rabbit mutant.

Those black beady eyes blinked staring quizzically at Leo before he nodded curtly. Leo nodded in return as he dashed to attack another opponent. He had no clue what had just happened. That rabbit was trying to take him down and Leo ended up saving him. That rabbit wasn't even attacking him now? And now the mutant returned the favor deciding not to attack Leo.

Leo found himself knocking down the other opponents until he heard a loud cheer glancing around himself to find two other men still standing and he glanced to his right to find that rabbit mutant smirking at him.

"Not bad turtle, looks like we'll both be crowned with knighthood after all."

Leo nodded as the king rose from his seat cheering loudly. The next thing he knew, he was being escorted by guards back into the king's palace. He bowed before the king along with the three winners. The king held up his sword pointing it above the two men's shoulders as he crowned them with knighthood. Leo watched the rabbit being crowned before he closed his eyes as he could feel the cold metal of the sword on his right shoulder.

"And you shall also be crowned with knighthood. You have shown such courage and bravery than anyone else in the arena."

Leo grinned feeling pride swirl within himself.

"Now rise my fellow knights." The four rose as commanded. "You four are now ordained as knights. You shall serve me, you shall serve your kingdom. You shall serve your chosen ladies if you have chosen to do so. Most importantly, you shall protect this kingdom and its people."

The four nodded in approval as they were dismissed from the king's palace. The two men had headed towards the barracks where the knights had trained.

Instead of following them, Leo had another thing on his mind. He headed towards the blacksmith shop as h took out his elven sword. He wanted something that felt right, a sword that was only meant for him, something that would feel right to him. Leo paid the blacksmith owner so he could try making his own sword... Wait, no... two swords sounded better and Leo grinned at the very thought.

For hours that's what Leo did, he forged his own swords melting the iron and metal as he used a clang and hammer to shape the metal as he burned it as it heated to extreme temperatures before he shoved the newly forged sword into cold water. He pulled it out to make the hilt of the sword. He made two swords, both identical to each other. The gleaming of metal glinted in the sunshine as Leo glanced at the hilt smiling upon his masterpiece. The sword hilt was red engraved with a yellow end and yellow markings shaped of diamonds. These swords were just perfect...

 _Wait, no... That didn't sound right. What about... Oh, katana blades That sounded so much better..._

"I figured that you'd be here."

Startled Leo glanced up seeing that rabbit mutant again.

"I believe we never introduced each other. My name is Miyamoto Usagi. You can just call me Usagi."

"Leonardo," Leo grinned as he grasped a newly made sword hilt as he paid the blacksmith sheathing his new katana blades. "Or you may call me Leo."

"It's nice to meet you Leonardo," Usagi held out his hand as Leo took it giving him a formal hand shake.

"It's an honor to meet you."

* * *

In Vlad...

"You find anything brother?" Slash smirked leaning against the side of the weaponry shop as Raph was glancing between each weapon.

"Wow, this is just lame," Raph muttered showing off a crumpled sword in Slash's direction.

"A mace is even better," Slash chuckled holding out his spike mace weapon. He fingered the black bandana that went around his dark teal colored face. "We're a team and we don't need anybody else."

Raph smirked in Slash's direction before glancing back at the wide range of weapons. He and Slash had been friends for years and just today they had earned their title to become knights. Of course, they had to beat up the other knights so they'd succeed.

Raph was glad that he no longer had to serve Zorg. Not everyone here could be trustable and that's why Raph had ganged with Slash. The king Vlad was always heavily guarded with his mighty men. Raph and Slash would watch from rooftops as the knights would go out against each other. The kingdom of Vlad has had so many wars and Raph had seen prisoners taken captive and others tortured and even worst... Some were killed. And just seeing how much crime would occur almost every week that's why ganging up with Slash was such a great idea. They were night watchers always prowling across the village for any sign of crime or something that they could just smash.

Raph's eyes widened as he saw a pair of sais. He reached out to grasp the weapon pair as he threw his token coins at the shop keeper. He smirked as the sais seemed to suit him well.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving out of the way?" Someone snapped from behind Raph's shell.

"I'm not in the way..." Raph snarled turning around to glare at who ever was behind him and only froze his eyes widening further.

"Of course you're in the way," the mutant salmandarian put hand onto her hip.

Raph stepped aside watching the female mutant picking out some sort of scythe weapon.

"Uh... may I ask what's your... n-name?" Raph mentally cursed himself for stuttering as he felt his cheeks darken.

"My name is Y'Gthgba."

"What?" Raph blinked utterly confused.

The salamander-lizard mutant rolled her eyes. "Or you can just call me Mona Lisa." She turned her head to regard Raph.

"Oh... that's uh..." Raph rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you call yourself?"

"Raph," Raph nodded. "Or Raphael."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Raphael," Mona smirked her face dangerously close to Raph's before she turned and disappeared down the dirt road.

"What was that?" Slash demanded as Raph glanced at his crime fighting partner before glancing back where he had last seen the mutant girl.

"What a woman..."

"You're joking right?" Raph glanced back at Slash. "You can't let this take a hold of you. We're crime fighters, we don't fall for any girls, especially in this kingdom and we smash things!"

"You're right," Raph smirked twirling his sais. "Smashing some heads sounds good ta me."

* * *

In Zoronii...

Donnie was in the library trying to improve his master Merek if it weren't for the psychic chimp beside him. "You stupid psychic chimp." The turtle glared at the chimp mutant.

"Of course, warm blooded mammals are smarter than tiny brained reptiles." Donnie scowled angrily slamming his fists onto the table.

"Enough Donatello," Merek snapped. "You shall finish your lecture with Rockwell before you may train some more as you uphold your knighthood duty. I cannot afford to have two of my students fighting over each other." Donnie scowled glancing down at his book before reading. _**The Code of Chivalry; To refrain from the wanton giving of offence. To despise pecuniary reward. Honor the virtue of valor, sagacity, diligence and charity. To persevere in the end in any enterprise begun. To respect the honor of women...**_

Donnie grinned, he would love to give respect and honor to a certain someone. After reading the code of chivalry master Merek had dismissed him and he couldn't help but to smirk at Rockwell as the mutant chimp was ordered to finish his lecture.

He exited the castle entering the barracks as he started his training with his bo staff. He noticed Dr. Kurtzman watching him from the doorway and he grinned back at him. Some other men entered the barracks as they started to train. Donnie noticed a certain teenager who was probably his age who had a gap in his teeth just like him. He was wearing darker clothes as if he was vigilante and Donnie noticed the masked hanging limply behind his head.

"Hey Donnie."

The bo staff wielder turned his heart starting to pound as he noticed April besides him holding out a tray of bread.

"You should eat up, a knight needs his meal."

"Oh, uh... thanks..." Donnie blushed taking a piece of bread from the tray plopping it into his mouth as April beamed at him. Donnie watched her hand out the other pieces of bread towards the other knights and men in the room. The genius turtle scowled as he noticed the way the guy with black hair and who had a gap in his teeth had winked at April slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Red."

"Not now Casey Jones," April huffed slinging Casey's arm off her shoulder. "I'm just here to deliver this extra bread and I need to get back to my father." With that, she sauntered away from Casey handing out the last few pieces of bread before she quickly left the room.

"So, it's Casey Jones huh?" Donnie spat whispering to himself. "If he thinks that he can make a move on my chosen girl, then he's up for a fight for his lifetime..." The purple masked turtle glared at the teen while his back was turned before turning around to finish his kata.

* * *

In Xenora...

Mikey was moaning as he stared at a scroll while he sat at his own table inside his house. "This is just too much..."

"You're doing great my friend," Leatherhead was behind him. "You have to know the code of chivalry if you are a knight and also Heraldry."

"Hera... whatever you say it, it is just random styles!"

"They're styles of the shields that knights use. You'll make your own design sometime Michelangelo."

"I know," Mikey whined. "But it feels like my brain is going to explode."

"Just read the last part Michelangelo just as master Rowan had instructed."

Mikey ranked his eyes across the scroll. "Always protect the weak and defenseless. Guard the honor of fellow knights. Never turn your back upon foe. Live by honor and for glory."

"See? Was that so bad?"

"No," Mikey grinned up at his alligator friend. He leapt up from his wooden seat hugging Leatherhead. "Thanks LH, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Your welcome Michelangelo."

"Can I have a break now?"

"Yes, you may Michelangelo."

"Sweet!" He squeezed Leatherhead once last time before bursting out the door. He was dashing across the street towards the town as he fingered the token coins that he had in his belt pocket. It was fun being a knight, he loved it. He couldn't wait to go onto the adventures that the knights would always do. King Arthur had noticed how loyal Mikey was and granted him knighthood and through, however, Mikey had still felt uncomfortable wielding a sword. He was great with a sword but, it just didn't feel right. He had told the king about this and the king asked him what kind of weapon that he wanted and Mikey told him he did want a blade, but something small, he wanted something that he could spin and that's when the king had the perfect idea for him.

Mikey's gift was waiting for him in the weaponry shop and Mikey could feel himself bouncing with joy as he stood in front of the shop as the guild master pulled out a wrapped up package.

"The king has asked his finest blacksmiths to forge a special weapon just for you. Never has any kind of weapon such as this has ever been made."

"You mean it's a newly invented weapon?" Mikey gasped sharply.

"Sure, why not? This is for you kid." The man handed Mikey the package.

The orange masked turtle immediately took the package ripping it to shreds as he took out the new weapons.

"Ooh! I've got the perfect name for these! Nun-chucks!" He twirled the weapon with such ease over his head and gasped as the chain expanded. "A kusarigama chain!" He squealed loudly as a hidden blade was prodded out from the nun-chuck. "This is so radical! It's hit a level nine BOOYAKASHA!" He studied the red and yellow nun-chuck with yellow diamond shapes.

"Such a bright kid," the store master chuckled as Mikey sprinted off.

The turtle dashed towards the fortress's entrance as he ran across the moat towards the forest just as evening was beginning to settle. He went to the same spot where he knew Aradia liked to go sometimes. He approached the large rock next to the small shimmering pond noticing none other than Aradia. She was slouching on the rock twirling her black hair around her finger.

"Hey sister," Mikey grinned sitting next to her on the rock gingerly holding his nun-chucks. "Guess what? I finally got my weapon!"

"Oh cool!" Aradia grinned turning her head. "I'm proud of you little brother, you've started your training as a knight," she rubbed his head fondly.

Mikey didn't buy her reaction, not the least bit. He could sense something behind her smile. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... " Aradia sighed deeply. She held out her hand bending a piece of water from the pond. Mikey knew that she was trained in the work of witchery. "You remember when I told you how I lost my mother many years ago? When I was just a little girl?"

"Yeah," Mikey frowned sadly. "You told me that the kingdom of Vlad took your mother and killed her."

"Yeah, they're monsters," Aradia clenched her fist tightly. "I wished that I could get back at them for what they've done."

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure that you'll be able to get back at them."

"They're monsters!" Aradia gasped. "They took my mother away from me!" She hiccuped as tears rolled off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Mikey wrapped his arms around her. "You'll get back at them somehow..."

"You mean we will?" Aradia glanced at him with her sincere brown eyes. "You'll help me avenge whoever killed my mother? To avenge the kingdom of Vlad?"

"If they're really as bad as you say neechan."

"They are Mikey," Aradia hugged Mikey tightly burying her head into his shoulder. "Thank you for coming here. Even though you aren't actually my brother, you always seem to have been my little brother."

"Of course, and you've always been like an older sister to me neechan."

They both hugged each other tightly and both glanced up watching the beautiful sunset sparkle across the sky.

* * *

 **Oooooh! Usagi is in this story!? Yupp, looks like him and Leo have become friends. I totally grinned when Raph meets Mona Lisa. Too cute, but I liked Slash's reaction. _'No falling for any girls!'_ XD And the part when Donnie sees Casey with April... Ooooh he's jealous... Oh boy... 0_0 **

**I also loved the sweet moment between Mikey and Aradia! Mikey tries to cheer up his sister, and it looks like Aradia wants revenge on the kingdom of Vlad...**

 **Oooh, does anyone see the hinted foreshadowing here at the end of this chapter? Hopefully at least someone has caught it. :)**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Olden Affair

**To Guest: Yupp! The hint comes true! Read on!**

 **To Awesam132: Yupp, let's just say that Donnie will beat Casey in this chapter! You should totally read that part! I'm glad you caught the foreshadowing. :)**

 **To Guest: If you have been hoping that Raph sees Mikey, well it comes true! Your welcome for everything. XD**

 **To Guest: It's finally updated!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I think it gets really good. Raph finally sees Mikey and something happens, I don't want to leave any spoilers so why don't you just read this yourself? And the very end will probably make you scream with joy! I totally did! XD**

 **ENJOY FOLKS!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

A year had passed since the turtles had became knights. They each were fifteen and fully trained as knights. However, each brother knew that something was off about their lives no matter how well they seemed to be. It only felt like something was missing.

"You okay Leonardo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I was just thinking," Leo glanced at Usagi as they had been sparring until Leo had stopped in his tracks totally caught up into his mind.

"If this spar was a real fight Leonardo and I was a foe you'd be dead already by your distraction."

"I'm sorry," Leo sighed sheathing his katana blades. "Something has been on my mind lately."

"Like what exactly?"

"It's hard to explain," Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try me," Usagi sheathed his daisho sword.

"Do you ever feel like your life is not how its supposed to be?"

"Yeah? Is that how you feel Leonardo?"

"Yeah, I feel like even though my life si great something just feels missing. Something important. Maybe it has something to do with my life before this kingdom?"

"You never told me about your past."

"All I can remember was that I had an actual father and three brothers. It feels like I remember somehow though it isn't yet very clear."

"Did your family die?"

"I don't know, at least I don't think so. I don't remember anything about death, I remember something about being taken away."

"If you family is still alive Leonardo I'm sure you'll find them one day."

"Yeah, hopefully. Thanks Usagi."

* * *

In Vlad…

It was nighttime as Raph and Slash were prowling across the town. For some odd reason there had been no sign of any crime whatsoever. Well, except for the pile of knights that were marching down the road and the hothead wondered what the shell was going on.

 _Were they going to war again?_

"Come on!" Slash pointed towards a bulletin board as the gang of knights all read the words before storming towards the castle.

Raph leapt down with Slash as they snuck to the bulletin board reading the nailed scroll. Raph read the words out loud.

"Dear my fellow knights, tomorrow shall be a day of glory and victory for bloodshed. We have not been in war with the kingdom of Xenora, one of our enemies for many years and we had failed to overthrow their kingdom. Tomorrow shall be our fate. I command all knights whether you've deserted yourselves from my system to join the war. If you do not, you shall be put to death."

"Great, looks like it'll be our first ever war," Raph muttered.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, we'll be able to smash some real heads."

"And finally get some action," Raph smirked.

"Hey! You two turtle freaks! Get in the barracks and prepare for war or I shall inform the king and he shall behead you!" A knight snapped pointing at Raph and Slash. "Now get in there freaks!"

* * *

In Zoronii…

The very next afternoon…

Donnie was grinning as he prepared himself for the jousting tournament. He saddled his horse putting on his armor as he glanced to the right towards the king to see April standing besides him. She was the chosen lady for the day and whoever won the tournament got a date with the chosen lady.

Donnie readied his lance pointing the blunted tip upwards as he was faced against another knight. A squire held up a cloth and waved it as Donnie urged his horse forward as he pointed his lance at his opponent knocking the knight off his horse. Donnie glanced at April to see if she had seen it and he noticed her grinning at him. He moved his horse around the bend as he faced his other opponents one by one.

He could feel pride swirl in his heart as there was only one opponent left to go as it was the finals. Donnie's eyes narrowed as he realized who his opponent was, Casey Jones.

"Oh no, you ain't winning Jones, I'm more experienced than you and you are not stealing my chosen lady for the day." Donnie sneered as he pointed his lance at Casey. The human boy was sneering back at Donnie before glancing in Aprils' direction to give her a wink.

Donnie's fingers tightened around the hilt of his lance the moment the young squire threw the cloth. This time, Donnie made his horse sprint into a gallop towards Casey.

Casey smirked thrusting his lance towards Donnie. Everyone had gasped loudly the moment the tip aimed for Donnie's head. That was illegal, you were only supposed to hit the person's body knocking them off and not aiming for the head as it could cause some serious damage.

The turtle ducked his head into his shell before the tip could even touch him. He still had his lance forward and Casey was gaping in shock thinking he had cut the turtle's head off. He didn't expect Donnie's lance to knock him off his horse as he went flying sprawling against the dirt. Gasps of horror could be heard from within the crowd.

"Jones, you are disqualified!" The king boomed furiously angry and that's when Donnie popped his head back out from his shell as a loud wave of relief passed over the crowd. He blinked touching his head to find it still there.

"Donatello…" The turtle glanced up at the king dusting himself off. "You have proven yourself to be the gentleman who fought for the love of his lady with his feat of arms."

The turtle grinned widely ignoring Casey who pulled himself from the dirt groaning.

"Your chosen lady awaits you!"

Donnie blushed as April walked down from the stand. She was wearing a long yellow dress with rounded sun symbols. The sleeves were long and she had a silk cloth that went around her shoulders. She grinned at him as Donnie held out his hand as they walked off together.

"Wow, I get a date with you?" Donnie couldn't describe the joy he felt.

"Yeah, and you were tough back there," April grinned. "You always seem to amaze me."

"So, where are we going?"

"To the castle garden, just you and me."

"Uh… yeah…" Donnie gulped as his face reddened.

"Just me and my hero," April blushed leaning over towards Donnie's face to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The turtle felt like he was flying as he walked with April towards the magnificent castle garden.

"I love being a turtle…" He whispered a dazed look in his eyes.

* * *

In Xenora…

"Hey Napoleon," Mikey smirked as he was sitting on a tree branch in the forest outside the kingdom.

"Hello Michelangelo," Napoleon grinned from the other side of the tree branch.

"It's a great day dude," Mikey grinned leaning back against the trunk of the tree as he gazed out at the bright azure blue sky. The turtle then suddenly frowned as a thought came to mind.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Mikey blinked. "Oh yeah! I was just spaced out, I was just… thinking about what my life was like before Xenora. It feels like I don't remember and yet it's a distant memory, it feels unclear."

"Same with me, I've got a lot of other cousins in different lands."

"In Louisiana too?"

"Yeah," Napoleon grinned. He opened his mouth as his long tongue caught a buzzing fly. "I'm glad I met you Mikey. Bookyakasta!"

"It's booyakasha," Mikey corrected. "And I'm glad I met you too dude. We've been great friends for a full week now." Napoleon grinned as he and Mikey both high fived each other. They both had met in the forest as Mikey had been wandering around.

Mikey perked his head up at the sound of the blare of a loud trumpet. He glanced down noticing Mondo running towards him with panic clearly written across his features.

"Mondo?"

"Mikey!" The gecko cried heaving heavily as he came to an abrupt stop as the turtle and Napoleon both leapt down landing softly onto the ground.

"Are you okay Mondo?"

"We're all endangered!"

"What?"

"The king's spy had informed an army of dark knights marching our way."

"Wait, what?" Mikey blinked in shock. "Are you saying….?"

"We're going to be under attack if we don't fight back! The king has gathered his army and cavalry of knights. He was wondering where in the world you were. He needs you Mikey!"

"Okay," Mikey put on a serious face. "I'll be right there." He turned to wave goodbye to Napoleon before sprinting along with Mondo towards Xenora. "Do you know who is coming to attack us?"

"I heard it was the kingdom of Vlad."

"Oh snap!" Mikey clenched his fist. The two had burst through the fortress as Mikey immediately dashed towards the barracks to put on his gear and knight armor. He had silver shoulder blades with a breast plate and dark chain mail that underneath his armor, only his arms and legs had exposed the chain mail. He also have a fan plate for his knees, greaves for his legs and sabatons. That way, his legs were completely covered from knee to his feet with metal armor. Not to mention he also had his metal gauntlets on his hands as he pulled out his nun-chucks from his belt before dashing out towards the crowd of people.

He was in such a hurry that he accidentally collided against someone.

"I… I'm sorry.. I…" Mikey held out his hand to help out the blond girl that he knocked over. Everything around him seemed to freeze the moment her brown eyes gazed up at him.

"Uh…" The turtle was frozen completely captivated as he could feel his cheeks burn. She's like a true Amazonian princess…

"You're the ninja knight Michelangelo right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Mikey blinked totally frazzled.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Renet."

Mikey grinned widely nodding. "And you can call me Mikey."

"You better hurry," Renet pointed to the band of knights gathering on horseback down the pebbled street. "The cavalry of knights is ready to take off."

Mikey yelped chuckling nervously as he bid her goodbye as he ran past her as he glanced behind his shell to see Mondo standing amongst the crowd.

He ran up to the band of knights as the king immediately recognized him.

"Michelangelo!" The king beckoned to the white horse besides him. Mikey clambered onto the horse saddling himself. "Am I glad that you are here," the king chuckled patting Mikey's shoulder. "This would probably be your first experience of war." Mikey nodded as the king grinned at him. "I think you'll be fine."

The turtle turned his head noticing Leatherhead and Aradia both armed on foot. Aradia was hugging her father before she turned to stand besides Mikey's horse.

"It's the kingdom of Vlad," She sneered clenching her fist angrily. "Looks like I'll finally get my revenge."

A messenger burst through the fortress gate yelling at the top of his lungs. The king nodded ordering the cavalry to advance. Mikey alongside with Leatherhead and Aradia followed suit with the rest of the knights.

They advanced out from Xenora's fortress walls heading over the moat, over the river, the forest side and advancing towards the hills and fields up ahead. The cavalry stopped upon the hill overlooking the wide and vast field. Upon the other side stood the army of knights in darker armor, gray and black with older designs.

Mikey glanced over at Aradia noticing her gritting her teeth.

"Well, here they are…"

Mikey glanced back over the king seeing him raise his sword.

"Get ready!"

He turned his head back around noticing the enemy surging forward with black horses galloping towards them.

"Advance!" The king ordered as the large calvalry of dark knights began to advance closer.

Mikey could feel his heart pounding restlessly in his plastron as he urged his horse forward along with the band of knights. He threw out his kusarigama chain whacking his nun-chuck onto a foe's head. He ducked his body upon his horse as a knight had attempted to stab him. Mikey could hear screaming, both of immense rage and of pain. He saw people and other mutants falling, some bleeding having been stabbed.

The orange masked turtle screamed as he was bucked off his horse sprawling against the grass. He managed to roll over to the side to avoid his horse that had fallen. He noticed an arrow sticking out from the horse's leg and he turned to the glare at the archer in dark clothes. He screamed throwing his kusarigama chain as it wrapped around the archer as he forced him forward as the guy smacked himself against another man before Mikey saw Leatherhead whip the man with his tail. He pulled back his convertiable chain glancing around him trying to ignore the screaming, the way bodies fell and the blood that sprayed the grass. Mikey's eyes widened in horror as he noticed Aradia being faced off alone with another knight. His baby blue eyes narrowed as he surged forward dodging the array of the battle scene that had surrounded him.

"You killed my mother!" Aradia roared as she sent a small flame of fire in the knight's direction.

"No I didn't! Why the shell would I do such a thing!?"

"Then why are you with the kingdom of Vlad huh turtle?" Aradia sneered. The turtle looked a lot like her little brother Mikey in some way. She even noticed a red mask that went over his face that made his emerald irises stand out.

"I'm not here to kill you," The turtle replied twirling his sai.

"Seems like you are!" Aradia snapped. "Your kingdom killed my mother! This is payback!" She roared throwing out her sword as the turtle deflected her attack knocking her sword away as he slammed her onto the ground.

The turtle was growling up above her the tip of his sai just above her throat.

"Get away from my Nee-Chan!"

Raph blinked in shock as someone kicked him in the side of his plastron making him stumble back.

"Why you!?" Raph growled clenching his fist as he twirled his sai dangerously at whoever had dared to kick him. He froze suddenly his eyes widening as he noticed the mutant standing in front of the girl. It wasn't just any normal other mutant… It was another turtle… Just like him, well, he did look different, but they looked similar somehow more than he was with Slash.

Emerald green eyes were staring straight back at baby blues. The lime-green turtle's jaw dropped and that's when Raph finally noticed that he also wore a colored bandana.

Mikey could feel something twirl in his gut, this turtle dude looked familiar somehow. Even with the dark armor that he wore, the skull on his belt and his dark helmet with sharp spikes. He tried to ignore the feeling as he prodded out the blade from his nun-chuck. "You stay away from my Nee-Chan!" He hissed his eyes narrowing.

Raph blinked utterly shocked. He knew that word, it was Japanese… How did he know that… Nee-Chan meant older sister. The turtle looked nothing like that girl they didn't look related. The emerald turtle yelped as the shorter turtle dashed forward swinging out his nun-chuck.

 _Why did this turtle look familiar? Why did his moves look so familiar?_ Raph couldn't help but to wonder. His curiousity got best of him as he found himself being kicked onto the ground with the lime-green turtle above him pressing a foot onto his plastron as he lowered his nun-chuck the blade glinting in the sunlight.

Raph growled twisting around to knock the shorter turtle off his feet as he slammed him down pinning the younger looking turtle onto the soft grass. He had the turtle forcefully pinned beneath him as he raised his sai towards the turtle's throat. His eyes narrowed as those baby blues were staring back up at him.

Those eyes… He sware that he saw them before… And he noticed the freckles that dotted the turtle's cheeks.

"Who are you?" Raph suddenly rasped his breath heaving over the turtle's face.

"My name…" The turtle scowled beneath him. "Is Michelangelo!" With that the turtle let out a scream as Raph felt someone kick him off the turtle as he rolled across the grass.

"You stay away from my little brother!"

Raph glanced up seeing the girl helping out the freckled turtle. He then glanced around noticing a greater number of his army dead. He could hear the king ordering retreat and he swiftly stood retreating with the rest of the knights and he couldn't help but to glance back behind him where he had last seen that turtle…

 _Michelangelo…_ Pain flared across his head as he felt himself smack his plastron against the ground as his vision darkened. Colors swirled around him, voices… a familiar voice…

"Waphie!" He swirled his head glancing around the darkness.

 _What the shell is going on!?_

"Come back here you little twerp!"

Raph turned his head noticing a smaller version of himself chasing another little turtle… It looked exactly like the one he had just seen. Lime-green skin, the freckles upon the cheeks, the orange bandana and those baby blue eyes.

 _No… Could it actually be?…_

"Michelangelo!" Another familiar voice boomed.

"Yes daddy?"

"How many times have I told you not to wander around in the fields?"

"But Waphie was chasing me!"

"Raphael…."

Raph felt himself gulp in the darkness. That was his full name.

"You do not chase your brother through the fields. Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

 _Wait… Brother? Was he hearing right?_

"What about our other bwothas!" Raph heard the same voice from that freckled turtle. "I want Weo and Donnie!"

 _He had other brothers?_

Raph suddenly could feel somebody smacking his face and that's when the darkness faded when he found himself staring up at Slash's face as he was carrying him in his arms.

"What the shell was that Raph? You weren't even injured that bad and you trip and smack yourself against the grass?" Slash scowled. "I heard the king was very disappointed."

Raph ignored him as his thoughts wandered. _Michelangelo… Did he just have a flash back of a memory from his past?_

* * *

Meanwhile... In Aragorn...

Leo was practicing his katas out in the open field outside the kingdom's fortress walls as he noticed Usagi cleaning his sword. He turned his head seeing some stranger clothed in rags and a robe. The closer the person got the more Leo began to realize that it wasn't just a person. It looked like a mutant, a mutant rat. He blinked utterly bewildered as the rat was breathing heavily as he stumbled towards Leo.

"I've finally found you..." The rat rasped and Leo blinked as he noticed Usagi glancing back at him.

"Uh, you must have someone else mistaken." Leo taped his plastron.

"No," the rat rasped as he stepped closer reaching out a paw towards Leo. "You...a-are... my son... Leonardo..." With that the rat collapsed against the dirt and that's when Leo realized the horrible condition he was in. He grasped the rat checking him over as he saw the cuts, the burn marks, the old wounds and he noticed how thin the rat really was.

"Who is this?" Usagi asked walking up towards Leo as he glanced down at the rat. "A random stranger."

Something else twirled in Leo's gut. "No, I don't think it's any random stranger... He knew my name... My real name..."

Usagi's eyes widened as Leo glanced over to his friend.

"Quick! We have to get him back to the house! He doesn't look too good!" Usagi nodded helping Leo to grasp the unconscious rat.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN! *Dramatic music plays* Mikey and Raph have finally met and Raph had a flashback when they were younger d'awwwwww! Poor Master Splinter, he's no good condition, but he has finally found one of his sons. He found Leo! FINALLY!**

 **So, what did you think of this chapter? Any favorite parts? I can't wait to read those review and comments! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Spark of the Past

**To NWN Night Walker Ninja: Yay! Part of the family definitely meet! And poor Donnie... You would probably say that again in this chaper. ;)**

 **To Guest: YAY! XD**

 **To Awesam132: Yeah, trying to search for your sons for ten years would be really tiring it surely has taken a toll on Master Splinter. **

**Thanks for those reviews! :)**

* * *

 **I have something to say to everyone for this chapter!**

 **~This is officially the first chapter where two of Shredder's henchmen show up and the Shredder shall also be mentioned. And by the way, this is also the first chapter in this story to contain bro fluff! YAY! Finally!**

 **Enjoy! And I think the bro fluff between two of the brothers is really sweet! It's actually my favorite part from this chapter. XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

In the kingdom of Vlad…

Raph couldn't keep the flashback out of his mind, it kept taunting him nagging his shell. That night he even dreamed about the flashback and many others until it made him wake up as he was breathing irregularly. He had gone to bed early that night as he wanted that vision to go away, however, it never did.

"Brother… Little brother…" Raph muttered softly staring up at the ceiling of the hut as he laid upon he straw mattress. He turned his head to glance out the window to find it was still dark outside yet, he could still tell it was early in the morning.

Shuffling his feet has he slowly made his way towards the window he glanced behind his shell to see Slash still sound asleep from across the room. This finally was his chance, he was going to do something about these visions, his mind couldn't comprehend it, but something was telling him that it was true. Like a distant memory that wanted to expose itself, he knew it had to be true, he was curious. That settled it as he snuck out the window with such ninja stealth as he made his way upon the roof. He remembered the field where they fought the kingdom of Xenora and if Raph was lucky enough he would be able to find the kingdom and perhaps this turtle brother of his if he were to before sunrise.

That's what Raph did as he snuck out from beyond Vlad's fortress as he sprinted across the grass towards the fields where he remembered seeing this turtle. He walked for some ways until he stood upon the base of the hill seeing the lush-green wide vast field ahead of him.

He fingered his sais trudging forward as he glanced up at the dark sky seeing a single star twinkling ahead. He decided to trust his instincts following the way the star pointed northbound until it became covered by the clouds, just when Raph made it over the top of the hill across the valley he noticed a streak of light across the horizon. The sunrise was soon beginning to rise and something glinted out in the distance as Raph noticed the rays of light sparkling off a lake's surface. The rays of orange and pink that danced across the water as he noticed a white castle surrounded by majestic fortress walls as it was perched upon an inland with a moat and the draw bridge that slowly descended down over the azure blue river. Raph noticed the way the trees of the forest bent through the morning breeze followed by the chirp of birds. He had never seen anything so pretty and Raph knew this had to be Xenora.

He smirked trudging forward as he advised his own plan to sneak through the gate's entrance and to look for that one specific lime-green turtle. After all, he was a ninja and not only a knight, he was also a turtle of stealth.

* * *

In Aragorn…

Leo glanced out the window noticing the sunrise peeking behind the mountain top. It was weird as he had brought this stranger into his home. He felt like he knew him somehow and yet, he couldn't wrap his mind around this fact. Usagi was tinkering into the kitchen to grab a warm cup of tea as Leo continued to regard the rat that lay upon the soft mattress. The rat wasn't in any good condition and Leo watched the rat stir from underneath the warmth of quilts and fur blankets. The rat blinked his eyes open glancing around in confusion before he laid his eyes upon Leo's prone form.

"Leonardo," the rat sat up swiftly as Leo placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"You should rest, you're still out of it. You're in no good condition, me and Usagi shall nurture you."

The rat blinked as Usagi entered the room holding out a mug of warm tea and a bowl of unleavened bread and fresh picked fruit.

"Eat and drink," Usagi handed the elderly rat mutant the bowl of food and mug of tea. "It'll help to restore your energy back up again."

The rat nodded gingerly taking the food as he ate and sipped his tea. Leo noticed the way the rat's eyes always strayed towards his.

"Where did you come from?" Usagi asked sitting down next to Leo.

"From a land far away, the land of the Turks."

Usagi nodded as Leo nervously twiddled his thumbs.

"So, tell me how do you know my name?" Leo studied the rat intently watching his features.

"Leonardo, you are my son."

"What?" Leo blinked nebulously.

"I had four turtle sons," the rat elaborated. "I trained them in ninjistu until one day they were each taken away from me."

Leo didn't pay Usagi any mind as the bunny glanced at him.

"Are you sure that I'm your son?"

"Yes," the rat grinned. "Leonardo Hamato."

Leo's jaw dropped as he could feel his heart hammer. "That can't be possible…"

"Is that your full name?" Usagi gasped.

"What is your name sir?"

"Hamato Yoshi or Splinter." The world seemed to freeze as Leo blinked.

 _Splinter…_ He could feel the world go black as something flashed before his eyes. Images, of himself and three other turtles. Three names flashed across his mind, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo. Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Master Splinter. Leo gasped sharply as he was suddenly thrown back into the real world as Usagi gave him a look of concern.

"Sensei…" Leo whispered. "It's really you…" He lunged forward hugging Master Splinter as the elderly rat hugged him back pressing him against his robe.

"My son…"

"Master Splinter," Leo pulled away with tears sparkling in his eyes. He dabbed his eyes before inhaling. "Where is Mikey, Raph and Donnie? Where are they?"

"I thought you'd know," Splinter glanced down at Leo sadly.

"No," Leo shook his head. "We were all separated so, I don't know where they are…"

"We'll find them my son."

"No, wait," Leo's arms tightened around Master Splinter as the stern rat tried to get up. "You're still aren't in a good condition Sensei. Once you're better we can look for my brothers." Leo squeezed his father as he could feel how thin he actually was.

"You are right my son…"

* * *

In Zoronii…

Donnie was up early in the library reading a book as he flipped through the pages. He glanced out the window as he heard a childish shriek. That date with April was nice and she was currently seated next to him occupied into her own book. Donnie watched two little boys chasing each other through the window.

"Come back here D!"

Donnie blinked as he found himself staring a small freckled turtle. "What the!?" He stepped back to realize there was a smaller version of himself standing in front of him.

 ** _"Come on D!" The freckled turtle grasped the little Donnie._**

 ** _"Woah! Slow down Mikey!"_**

 ** _"You play wit me you be a good bwotha!"_**

"Brother?" Donnie gasped as two other turtles appeared and a rat clothed in a robe.

 _ **"Boys…"**_

 _ **"Hai Sensei!"**_

"Donnie?" The genius startled when he noticed April grasping his shoulder. "You okay there D? You zoned out?"

"Uh…" Donnie brought a tentative hand to his forehead. "I really need to think for a moment." He pushed himself out from the desk as April frowned at him as he headed towards the exit. He had no idea what had just occurred. It's not like he'd have a vision like that and there was a smaller version of himself. He let out a huff as he exited the library staring down the hall. It could be a flashback… It really felt like one…

* * *

In Xenora…

Raph had managed to sneak through the gate as he perched himself upon a hut overlooking the town as he glanced between each pebbled street. This place was pretty, he at least had to admit that.

The sunrise had already risen lighting up the kingdom with its rays. Something orange flash in Raph's peripheral vision as he turned his head noticing that lime-green turtle.

 _There he was!_

Raph leapt across the rooftops following the turtle as he seemed to be in a frantic and hurried rush. The turtle came to an alley's dead end that was nearly hidden from the rest of the town. The hothead frowned noticing the turtle Michelangelo furtively glancing around making sure nobody was following him or had seen him.

The freckled turtle grinned as he snuck through the door into a darker house. Raph could feel something twist inside his gut like he knew that something was wrong. He frowned as he climbed down using his stealth skills to climb through the window shack.

"Hey Rad-Brad!" Raph blinked perched from the windowsill as he saw the orange masked turtle walking up to a bigger man.

"Michelangelo, the big M. How are you doing buddy?"

"I'm stupendous Chris!"

"Tell me more about you. You seem to know a form of art called ninjistu."

"Ah, yes."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Uh," Mikey tapped his chin. "My Sensei?"

"You must have an incredible Sensei."

"Yeah, I probably do," the orange masked turtle rubbed his neck.

Suddenly Chris Bradford pulled out something from behind his back catching the turtle off guard.

"What are you doing!?" Mikey demanded as he found his hands and legs tied together with ropes over his shell.

"What does it look like?"

"I thought we were friends."

"You actually thought someone like me could be friends with a freak like you?"

Mikey whimpered as he noticed another dude step out from the shadows. A dude with dark skin and black hair.

"I've caught the pathetic freak Xever," Bradford sneered.

"Ah yes, we'll take him back to our Galactic Empire and Master Shredder shall be pleased to do whatever he desires of the turtle freak."

"NO!" Mikey squirmed as Bradford lifted him up. He knew the Shredder had to be some sort of nemesis or something. No matter how hard Mikey struggled Bradford's hold was like iron and he closed his eyes as they came to the back door as the Xever dude reached out a hand to push open the door.

There was the loud sound of flesh splitting as Mikey heard Xever curse loudly. He opened his eyes noticing a sai sticking out from the back of Xever's hand. The dude pulled out the sai and glanced around finding nothing although, Mikey did see the silhouette of a body hiding among the shadows.

"Show yourself freak!" Xever hissed throwing the sai as he clutched his bleeding hand. Mikey saw the silhouette disappear as there was a loud shuffling sound.

The dark shadow appeared behind Xever as he kicked the black dude as he went sprawling against the floor.

Mikey gasped as Bradford turned around and threw him towards the open window. The turtle could hear grunting as familiar hands grasped him setting him down softly before he could soar through the window. The hands let go as Mikey could hear the array of a fight behind him.

"You turtle freak!" Mikey heard what sounded like someone's face was being smashed against the wall.

 _Wait, turtle? Another one?_ Mikey struggled in his binds as he wanted to lift himself up so badly with no such luck..

"We're wasting our time here!" Xever hissed and Mikey heard the back door being kicked open. "If you think this is over turtle freak just wait until we come back to get you!" He hissed and Mikey knew it was directed towards him. It became silent as Mikey knew the two guys were already gone. He let out a gasp as he could feel the robes being cut.

He lifted his head to only see a sai and a dark emerald green hand. His hands and legs fell down once they were free. Mikey turned around to thank his rescuer until the words had died down in his throat as he realized who his rescuer actually was.

It was that same red banded turtle whom he had just fought yesterday in that battle with Vlad. He scrambled back in terror as his shell hit the wall.

 _How did he get here?_

The bigger turtle shoved his sais into his belt with an incensed expression on his face as he snarled.

The freckled turtle flinched as the bigger and more stocky built turtle grasped him by the plastron lifting him up as their faces were mere inches apart. The enraged face that bore straight into Mikey's nearly made the youngest turtle pee his shell.

"Ya idiot!" Mikey yelped as he was slammed against the wall. "You moron!" Mikey felt himself being pulled forward as he closed his eyes readying himself to be smacked against the wall again.

He squeaked in surprise as instead of being slammed into the wall like he thought he'd be, the turtle brought him against his plastron a rough, calloused and yet, gentle hand had wrapped around the dome of Mikey's head. "Ya little idiot," the words were much softer now having lost the recent angry tone. This confused Mikey greatly as he blinked bewildered.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, hugging I think…" The emerald green turtle glanced down at the smaller turtle.

"It's… weird…" Mikey emphasized.

"What? Why?"

"I don't even know you dude!" Mikey shoved his hands against the emerald green turtle's plastron forcing them apart.

"You should," Raph stepped towards the turtle reaching out towards him.

"No!" Mikey took another step back. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me!"

"Don't ya know me?"

"What are you talking about?" Mikey found himself cornered against the wall with the bigger turtle standing in front of him.

"You are Michelangelo right?"

"Ah… yes, that's me," Mikey gulped as the red banded turtle stepped closer trapping him against the wall.

"Michelangelo Hamato… Mikey…"

"What?" Mikey's jaw dropped his mouth hanging open. "How do you know my full name? How do you know my nickname?"

"I believe we're brothers."

"What!? But I already have a family!"

"Ya really think that one girl you call Nee-Chan is your sister?" The emerald turtle snarled.

"No, but she is like one."

"Then, who is your real family huh?"

"No! Stop it!" Mikey shook his head as the emerald turtle cupped his hand upon his freckled cheek. "I don't understand! Who are you?" Mikey demanded slapping the turtle's hand off his cheek.

"Who am I?" Mikey felt such relief as the red banded turtle treaded back. "I am Raphael Hamato, you may call me Raph."

"Raph?" Mikey's eyes widened as something clicked in his brain. His vision went haywire shifting as he saw the smaller being of himself being chased by a smaller version of this same emerald green turtle with that red bandana.

 _ **"Come here ya little twerp!"**_

 _ **"You never catch me big bwotha!"**_

 _ **"Oh yeah?"**_

 _ **"Ah! No Waphie! NO!"**_ Laughter echoed across Mikey's mind. The orange masked turtle came back to reality as Raph shook his shoulders roughly.

"You okay kid?"

"Raphie!" Mikey blurted surprising Raph as he threw himself upon the red banded turtle as they crashed against the floor in a mess of arms and limbs. "Raph…" Mikey buried his head into the hothead's plastron. "I remember… I remember…"

Raph chuckled wrapping his arms around Mikey's shell as he held the smaller turtle close.

His little brother…

 _Baby brother…_ Those words echoed across his mind.

"What about the others?"

"What?" Raph was completely caught off guard pulling his head back to regard the turtle better.

"I once had a vision of two other brothers and Sensei. I can't think of their names right now, but aren't they our family too?"

"They probably are, I'm just glad that I found one of them. I trusted the flashback that I had of you."

"And so did I," Mikey grinned down at Raph.

"I'm glad that I was able to get rid of those two human jerks before they could take you away or else, I would've never found ya."

"I owe you that one Raphie." Raph felt pride swirl in his plastron. He actually liked the feeling. "How is this going to work?"

"Huh?" It was Raph's turn to be confused again.

"We're from different kingdoms. Our kingdoms are enemies and yet we are brothers."

"I don't care about that," Raph growled. "Just because we're from different kingdoms doesn't mean that we can't be together as brothers, and I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"I'm glad you saved me Raphie…"

"Ya little twerp," Raph pulled Mikey back down against his plastron as he pressed their foreheads together. "I'm glad I found ya little brother…"

* * *

 **Yay! Leo has finally remembered Master Splinter and his brothers. It seemed like each of the brothers had flashbacks of the past. I totally loved the brotherly fluff between Raph and Mikey at the end! Awww! Even a tough guy like Raph can be such a softie... =)**

 **What did you think of this? What was your favorite part as usual? Please leave me with a review or comment! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing on the Sword's Edge

**Hey there! It's been awhile hasn't it?**

 **To SamAwe231: Glad you loved the entire thing. Hopefully you'll like this one too! I feel bad for Donnie too, and yet he isn't even in this chapter anyway, but you shall see what will happen next.**

 **To Wolfangel33: I'm glad you like the idea of this story. I think it's really great too!**

 **To guest: Here is the next chapter for ya!**

 **To The 007: Of course you may! :) What is your idea that you have in mind?**

 **To RoseDawn89: Well, trouble shall be brewing between Raph and Slash, you will see as you read this chapter! :) Yeah, even in Medieval times Chris is mean. It was a good thing that Raph was there to save him. From reading this chapter, it looks like Raph will be doing a lot of saving for Mikey. X) That fluff hug was cute and awkward at the same time, just imagine a random person coming up to you and hugging you. XD You really love the moment between Raph and Mikey? Well, there are more moments in this chapter! MORE FLUFF! X3**

 **To ZerotheDog: And here comes more KAWAINESS! Between Mikey and Raph! YAY! :)**

 **Thanks for reviewing everybody! I sincerely appreciate it! ;)**

* * *

You probably have noticed that I gave this chapter an interesting name, and hopefully you'll see why I named it that way. Dancing on the Sword's Edge. It's really creative isn't it? By they way, Donnie shall not even be in this chapter and there only a little bit between Leo and Raph. This chapter mostly focuses on between Raph and Mikey.

Well, I hope you enjoy reading! ENJOY THE FLUFF!:3

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

In Xenora…

Raph and Mikey had stayed in that room for quite awhile. Mikey tried to push himself away, but Raph's grip was dead on solid. He was hugging him so tightly with his eyes shut that Mikey could tell that Raph didn't want to let go fearing he'd lose him. They had been separated for ten years and that sure is a long time.

"Raph," Mikey muttered softly. "I'll be okay, you can let go now you know."

"No," was Raph's gruff response. Mikey rolled his eyes complying as he let himself be hugged for awhile longer.

"You should probably go back to your kingdom Raph," Mikey said as the two had finally pulled apart from their never ending hug.

"Ain't no way I'm going back. I ain't leavin' ya," Raph snapped.

"See Raph?" Mikey threw his hands in the air with such exaggeration. "This is the problem! You'll get in trouble in your kingdom being in enemy territory. And if any one else recognizes you and find you in here you don't know what they'll do to you!"

Raph was about to retort a comeback when the door flew open as Mikey squeaked loudly in utter surprise. Raph just stared blankly noticing Mikey's panicked look.

"You!" The girl with jet black hair snarled pointing an accusing in Raph's direction.

"Aradia!" Mikey yelped as she grasped his arm forcing him away from Raph tucking him behind her back. Mikey's eyes widened in panic as he noticed Leatherhead also standing behind Aradia. Leatherhead had moved in a flash growling loudly as his eyes clouded over turning cloudy white as he grasped Raph with his giant croc hand slamming the turtle against the wall.

Raph struggled underneath Leatherhead's grip as he tried to reach for his sais in vain as Leatherhead's hand gripped his body tighter tucking Raph's arms as they were being clenched into his sides. Leatherhead growled loudly baring his sharp crocodile teeth as he pulled back his other claw.

"Leatherhead! No!" Mikey screamed struggling against Aradia.

"What are you doing!?" Aradia demanded. "There is an imposter in this room! He's from the kingdom of Vlad, Mikey! It's a good thing we came in time before that turtle enemy could hurt you. I'll never let him hurt you anymore, Mikey. The kingdom of Vlad is ruthless."

"NO!" Mikey screamed louder in pitch. "You don't understand!"

"What do I not understand? That turtle was going to hurt you!"

"No! He wasn't! He didn't hurt me!" Mikey shoved Aradia aside as he leapt at Leatherhead grasping his claw.

"What are you doing!?"

"Leatherhead! STOP! Please!" Mikey begged using his puppy dog eyes. Raph gulped feeling nervous seeing Mikey's expression as it made his anger dissipate. Leatherhead relented his expression as he glanced down at Mikey his eyes no longer clouded with white.

"Michelangelo, this is an enemy."

"No," Mikey protested. "He is not, please Leatherhead, just let him go."

"And let him hurt you?" The croc snarled protectively.

"He won't hurt me."

"How do you know that? We can't trust him."

"I trust him…"

Leatherhead blinked shocked at the soft comeback. "What?" He surely wasn't expecting that. What made Michelangelo think that he could trust this imposter? Was he in over his head? But, Leatherhead had always known how Michelangelo's heart was always in the right place. Is this what he was trying to display?

"Just let him go…"

The croc sighed heavily. He couldn't yield himself from Mikey's puppy dog eyes and his begging plea.

"Fine," Leatherhead stepped back releasing his hold on the turtle. The croc watched Mikey hug the mutant turtle.

"You okay Raph?"

"Yeah…" The turtle let out a grin slinging an arm around Mikey's shoulder.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Aradia asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Who told you that you could hug my baby brother?"

"Your baby brother?" Raph snorted. "He isn't yours, he isn't your brother. He is mine, he is my baby brother."

"What!?" Aradia's jaw dropped along with Leatherhead's snout.

"Yeah, well uh…" Mikey rubbed his neck bashfully. "We both had visions of each other. It's like a distant memory had revealed itself."

"How do you know you can trust him? How do you know that he's truly your brother?" Aradia raised an eyebrow.

"I just know," Mikey thumped his plastron over where his heart would be located. "I trust my heart dudette."

Aradia was gaping in shock as Leatherhead placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Michelangelo is right. He trust his heart and its always been in the right place hasn't it?"

Aradia frowned deeply, she couldn't deny that fact and it she did it would be like denying Mikey's entire existence. Who would ever want to deny such a bright soul that had such a big heart? Sometimes, it seemed like his heart was a little too big for this world.

"Fine," she huffed seeing Mikey grin. She sauntered over towards Raph seperating the two turtles as she pointed two fingers to her eyes before pin-pointing them at Raph. A simple motion that held a certain message. "I'll be watching you like a hawk." Raph smirked as Aradia scowled at him. "You do realize that you're walking in dangerous waters here… turtle."

"The name's Raphael," Raph huffed clearly annoyed. "Or rather, Raph."

"You're in a dangerous situation here tur-... I mean Raphael," Aradia stated. "You are in enemy territory. If the king's guards find out who you are, who knows what's going to happen?"

Raph nodded his head glancing at Mikey as the younger gave him a worried expression. "Then, I guess my identity shall be kept a secret."

"This still doesn't make any sense. How can the two of you be brothers if you're in separate kingdoms?"

"We were separated," Raph replied. "From a long time ago."

"And how did the two of you meet?" Leatherhead questioned. "The two of you just showed up in this shack?"

"Uh, Raph saved me," Mikey responded grinning cheekily. "From a man named Bradford and another dude, they tried to kidnap me."

Aradia blinked in shock glancing at the red masked turtle. "You…saved Mikey?" The emerald turtle nodded until Aradia grasped him hugging him tightly. "Thank you, for rescuing Mikey." Raph grunted heavily prying Aradia's arms away. "It looks like I can trust you after all," Aradia grinned.

"You do realize what this means right?" Leatherhead spoke. "If Raphael is a family member to Michelangelo, but he's from the kingdom of Vlad, then we must protect his sanity. If the king ever finds out there shall be dire consequences."

Aradia grinned wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulder. "Don't worry Mikey, I'll help you to protect Raph."

"Thanks dudette."

* * *

For days they had to make sure that none of the other guards could recognize Raph. He had to keep his dark armor off as it was a symbol of Vlad, and not even use his own sais. Only Mikey's friends knew who he truly was. Just as a brother.

Raph was leaning himself against a tree trunk watching Mikey babbling with Mondo, this gecko mutant dude. Raph always seemed to notice that Mikey had this bright side about him. And yet, that just made him yearn for protectiveness. He realized how innocent, bright and hearty Mikey really was. If someone were to destroy that Raph would make sure that they'd have a bad time. Mikey's constant chattering had stopped at the sound of a trumpet. Raph blinked glancing back towards Xenora.

"That's the sound of a battle cry," Mondo gasped dashing towards the fortress along with Mikey until Raph had grasped him by the shell pulling him back.

"Raph?"

"You're going to battle?"

"Yeah, but don't worry dude I'll be fine," Mikey reassured him.

"Ya better," Raph tugged Mikey against his side. "Ya better stay alive ya hear?"

"Of course I will Raph."

"I mean it little brother," Raph tugged Mikey closer until their foreheads pressed against each other's red and orange bandanas meeting in the middle. "Ya promise?"

"I promise Raph, I'll be okay. I've got my nun-chucks, my radically awesome armor and Leatherhead and Aradia will be by my side."

"I ain't losing a brother ya understand?"

Mikey grinned cheekily pulling back to hug Raph. "I get it bro, you stay here where you'll be safe Raphie." With that Mikey had pulled himself away fully sprinting back towards the kingdom grounds.

Raph could feel something twist deeply in his gut. He needed to see if Mikey would be okay himself. Raph himself had experienced the trauma of war and of death. He wasn't going to let his brother go not unless he could help it. Raph smirked fingering his sais. He'll have to put his ninja stealth into use if he was going to secretly follow Mikey's army with knights just to keep a close eye on him. Raph had never felt a surge of protectiveness for anybody before, not even for Slash.

* * *

In Aragorn…

Leo grinned as he saddled his horse. He had told the king about his ordeals and the king didn't mind if Leo was going to be journeying for a few days to find the rest of his family. He was offered food that would last for days along with the leather water pouch filled with water. Master Splinter had gained a lot more energy over the past few days as Leo filled him in with his life in Aragorn and being a knight. Needless to day that Master Splinter was pleased. Leo had actually wondered if his brothers were also knights.

 _I guess I'll find out…_ Leo grinned as he saddled upon his horse as Splinter was saddled upon another that the king had also offered.

"You ready Leonardo?"

Leo turned his head nodding before he bid goodbye to Usagi who was standing behind them.

"Be safe Leonardo," Usagi bid him luck. "May you complete your journey searching for your brothers."

"Thanks," Leo beamed. He nudged his horse forward along with Master Splinter. While they exited the kingdom's fortress walls Leo pulled out a map that displayed the kingdom's boundaries along with other explored lands.

"We should travel through the mountain's pass towards the prairie lands. Thus, we'll be entering the borders of the kingdom of Zoronii."

Master Splinter nodded grinning. "I know that we'll find them my son, we will."

* * *

Meanwhile… In Xenora.

Raph had managed to sneak after the band of knights as they advanced towards the smaller army out in the hill lands.

"Surrender and or we shall overthrow your pathetic kingdom!"

"We shall never back down! You'll have to go through us!" The king of Xenora demanded to the other king among the troops. "I demand your knights to retreat as we don't want to wound your cavalry."

The other king roared lifting his sword. "ATTACK!"

Raph was perched behind a hill watching the band of knights charging at Xenora's cavalry. He grinned realizing the fact that the other kingdom had no chance against them. Mikey's army seemed to be heavily armed with armor. The hothead grinned watching his brother perform ninja-like moves as he twirled his nun-chuck his silver armor and chain mail glinting in the sunlight.

Suddenly, as if on cue a bigger opponent had snuck upon Mikey knocking him down. Raph's emerald irises widened feeling anger and protectiveness surge as the larger knight slammed Mikey to the ground raising his sword swiftly above his head. Raph roared leaping from behind the hill not caring if he had just exposed himself. He could hear shouts and screams as knights pointed at him recognizing him the moment he pulled out his sais from his belt.

Raph didn't care, he was set upon that bastard of a knight who dared to try to kill his brother at this very moment. Mikey shut his eyes tightly awaiting the pain as the sword came down towards his head. Surprisingly, there was no pain. Mikey opened his eyes blinking in shock as he saw Raph's sais had caught the sword before it could penetrate his head.

"Stay away from my brother!" Raph hissed his eyes white as slits. Raph kicked down the knight aiming the sai straight for his head as the knight rolled over dodging to the side.

"RETREAT!" The opposing king roared realizing his wounded cavalry as he stood no chance against Xenora. Raph watched the knight retreat with the rest of the knights before he sauntered over towards Mikey growling as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Raph," Mikey gasped as the emerald turtle squeezed him tighter. "Raph, get out of here, the knights they're…" Mikey didn't get to finish as Raph was ripped away another knight pointing the tip of his blade to Raph's throat.

"An imposter! A knight of Vlad!"

An uproar surged through the air as Mikey watched helplessly along with Aradia and Leatherhead.

"SILENCE!" King Rowan demanded as the knights stilled and Raph kept himself frozen not daring to move with that one knight's blade touching his neck. The sharp tip was poking his skin.

"Don't you dare move nor dance," the knight hissed. "You shouldn't be dancing upon the enemy's sword tip, the consequence is dire death…."

"Hold up," King Rowan raised his fist as the knight turned his head. "Take that blade away from that turtle's throat."

"But sir…" The knight protested. "He's a foe, from the kingdom of Vlad."

"I don't care," the king demanded. "I order you to put down that blade."

The knight scowled lowering the blade as Mikey sagged in relief. The king noticed Mikey glancing at him.

"So, this turtle saved your life? Were my eyes fooling me?"

"No your majesty," Mikey shook his head. "He did save my life."

"Yeah," Aradia spoke also joining in.

"And he's Michelangelo's brother," Leatherhead added.

The king's eyes widened glancing between the red masked turtle and Mikey. "Is this true?"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded grinning. "I had just found out. I know he's my brother as I trust my own heart."

The king nodded, Michelangelo was his most trusted knight filled with such wisdom. "Then I believe you. You said that you had lost your family correct?"

"I did your majesty."

The king grinned walking up to Raph placing a hand onto his shoulder. "I apologize for the misunderstanding of my fellow knights. But, I must say that I'm grateful that you saved Michelangelo's life." Raph nodded as the king chuckled. "Tell me, what do you call yourself?"

"Raphael or Raph."

"Thank you Raphael for saving my most trusted and loyal knight. How about we have a feast to show you how grateful I am?"

"Sounds good ta me," Raph grinned as the king nodded stepping aside. It was a great victory, a single knight of Xenora had not fallen nor had gotten wounded.

Raph slung his arm around Mikey's shoulders as they advanced back to Xenora following behind the band of knights.

However, little did anybody know that a certain mutant had managed to watch the entire battle scene out in the distance. A large teal body hiding amongst the tall grass with black mask tails flapping in the breeze.

"So, this is where you've been? I thought we were a team…. How about I make the choice a little easier for ya… You don't need him…"


	8. Chapter 8: Slash and Destroy

**To Wolfangel33: Bradford and Xever will show up sometime. Enjoy this one!**

 **To Anika2334: Yupp, Slash's being territorial!**

 **To GirlWillNeverComeBack29: Thank you! ;)**

 **To AnnaStormRogers: I'm so glad that you think this is unique and interesting. I love Mikey and Raph interactions too! Such cuteness and fluff and it shows off more Raph's soft side too. X3**

 **To DAkanechan27: Yeah, we're all going to hurt Slash I bet after this chapter.**

 **To JustACartoonFan: Yay! Glad this is your style! And there's more DRAMA in this chapter! Enjoy! Let's hope that Raph will protect Mikey as much as possible. :)**

 **To Guest: No, at least not yet, Raph wouldn't join just yet.**

 **To JamesBondfan007: Thank you! :)**

 **To Awesam132: Yeah, Slash will be totally jealous, he can't help that. And you are thinking about the right things! Great job! X) Btw, I have no idea how old Slash is anyway... Unless somebody else knows?**

 **To RoseDawn89: Thanks for reviewing friend! Too much fluff to take huh? Yeah, when you have a twisted feeling it's better to trust it, you never know. X)**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Wow, thank you! I'm also glad you loved this! ;)**

 **To The 007: Your ideas were great! But, I already had this chapter all planned out before you even posted your idea and I didn't want to take it down, so I decided to keep it just the way it is. Sorry if I didn't use your idea, but maybe for another chapter it would work out. Thx for reviewing as always! X) I also hope that you feel better.**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yupp! Raph will make sure that Slash will have a Bad Time! Undertale reference! Yay! And more of that in this chapter to come! You are right about that, Leo will be coming soon, and you'll just have to find out if he comes before or after Slash kills Mikey... Well, he isn't dead really. Anyway, hope you enjoy! X3**

 **To Writer: Yeah, you trust your feelings my friend. X3 They'll come in handy when I have to say that you're thinking upon the right line, especially sensing upcoming drama that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing my friend! And I clearly don't mind if you're spamming me. ^~^**

* * *

 **You guys ready for this chapter! I have to say that there will be good news, especially in the beginning, but lets just say it won't be so good by the end of this chapter.**

 **Much DRAMA to come everybody! Hope you enjoy this one! ^^**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

In Zoronii….

Donnie was walking across town as he saw April buying some bread. This would be his chance, he had came up with the many possibilities to ask her out. However, the blare of a horn distracted him as he glanced towards the watch tower.

"We have company!"

The gate opened and Donnie blinked from amongst the crowd as two mutants riding on horseback entered. One of them looked like a knight and Donnie watched the guards go to the two checking the visitors. When the guards nodded in approval everything went back to its normal pace.

Donnie was standing next to April among the crowd as his eyes widened as the mutant turtle was glancing directly at him. His blue cape was flapping in the breeze along with blue bandana mask tails The turtle's mouth moved suddenly pointing at him as the rat also turned his head. The world seemed to tune out for Donnie…. Those two… They were so familiar…

"Donnie?" He blinked glancing at April who touched his shoulder gently.

"Donnie!"

The turtle whirled his head as the other turtle got off his horse tying the harness and rope to a post before he was dashing through the crowd.

"You know him?" April asked as Donnie's mouth hung open.

He took a step back just as the mysterious turtle shoved himself through the crowd and grasped Donnie's arm before the genius had a chance to move away. Donnie gasped as the turtle hugged him hard.

"Donnie…" His voice was quivering. "I've finally found you."

"What?" Donnie blinked perplexed as the turtle pulled back and he noticed those midnight blue eyes framed with a blue bandana. The name suddenly clicked into his mind as a rush of memories seemed to explode into his brain right then.

"L-Leo?" Donnie sputtered and the said turtle grinned. The mutant rat appeared behind him as tears glistened in Donnie's eyes. "Master Splinter?" He dove forward hugging Sensei's robe tightly as the rat in return hugged him back.

"Donatello, my son," Splinter grinned with tears leaking from his eyes. Donnie didn't care right then if they were crying in the middle of town.

"We're so glad we finally found you, Donnie," Leo spoke happily.

"Wait," April interrupted. "What is going on here?"

Donnie pulled back from Sensei as he turned to face the red head.

"April, meet you my brother, Leonardo and my Sensei and father, Splinter."

"Wait, brother and father?" She gasped sharply.

"Well, one of my brothers," Donnie chuckled. "I think that I may have two other brothers."

"You do," Leo nodded.

"That's why we're here Donatello, to find you and the rest of your brothers," Splinter clarified.

"You mean, you don't know where they are?"

"Not really," Leo shook his head. "But we'll find them somehow."

"Wow, so you're really part of Donnie's long lost family?" April asked surprised.

Leo nodded grinning at April. "And who may you be m'lady?" He ducked like a gentleman as April chuckled.

"I'm Donnie's friend," she grinned. "The name's April."

Donnie could feel himself blushing as Leo grinned at him winking as he glanced between him and April. "It's nice to meet you April."

"You too Leonardo," She handed Donnie her loaf of bread. "You'll need this more than I do. Especially if you need to search for your other brothers. You better get going as you never know what could happen. I wish you luck."

"Thanks April," Donnie beamed clenching the piece of bread and put into his belt.

"I don't know if this would help, but when I went out on my morning stroll today outside the kingdom across the prairie to Circa an ally to our kingdom, I saw a band of dark knights in armor traveling out towards the east."

"A band of dark knights hmmm?" Leo blinked. He pulled out the map from his belt scrutinizing it. "I heard from the elves in my kingdom that there was a greedy dark kingdom called Vlad out near the wastelands of the western plateau." Leo pointed to the map as Donnie glanced down. "Maybe the knights you describe were from Vlad? You said they were crossing over the land of Circa?"

"Yes," April nodded.

"And they're headed east?" Leo tapped his chin. "That goes along to the valley of the Hill Lands and Hyrule Forest to a kingdom called Xenora," Leo murmured. He glanced up between Donnie and Splinter. "I think that we should go this way. For some reason I have a feeling that we need to get there," Leo pointed to the border lands of Xenora upon the map. "To Xenora and quickly."

"You are right Leonardo." Leo grinned at Master Splinter as he nodded.

"Then, I guess our itinerant place to travel is Xenora," Donnie clarified. "I have a horse that I may travel on to go with you."

"Yes, that would be perfect Donatello."

"Good luck you guys," April waved as Leo and Master Splinter trotted over to their horses while Donnie gave April one last hug before he dashed over to the barracks to saddle a horse before he came out to find that Leo and Splinter already waiting for him.

"Alright, lets do this," Leo clenched a fist upon his white stallion. "Lets head to Xenora. We must get their quickly upon our galloping horses and I….have a feeling that we may need to use our weapons."

"Of course Leo, I have a bo staff," Donnie patted his staff was strapped against his shell and shoulder.

"You ready to do this my sons?"

"Hai Sensei!" The two both said at the same time and Donnie was surprised that he still remembered Japanese.

"Lets do this!" Leo nudged his horse as the three mutants clutched onto their horses that galloped out from the city gate and out across the prairie fields riding against the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile… across the Hill Lands.

Slash had turned around and made it back to his kingdom informing his king of Raph as he became enraged. Surely, the king would probably kill Raph or throw him into their fiery prison, but the king seemed to have another plan instead. To conquer Xenora. That's what the knights of Vlad did. Traveling across the Hill Lands and Slash had gone ahead of the army as he had other plans. He and Raph were master warriors of stealth and for him, sneaking through Xenora's gate wouldn't be hard.

* * *

Meanwhile… Inside a castle palace.

Mikey giggled at Raph's shocked expression as they all sat in the king's dinning room. The long dinning table was filled with various kinds of foods and it was such a humungous feast.

"What do you think Raphie?" Mikey stuffed his mouth a roll chomping slowly. Leatherhead was across from the table along with Aradia and the band of knights. Mikey and Raph were seated next to the king, Mikey being on the king's right hand side and Raph on the left.

Raph was speechless staring at the plate of food before him. He had never been to any kind of feast and his king had never done anything like this.

"You're free to eat Raphael," Rowan spoke noticing that he hadn't even taken a single bite yet.

"Oh, yeah…" Raph mumbled finally diving into the food. He couldn't believe how much food there was, it was such an enormous feast. He glanced behind his shell towards the stained glass window. Evening light was just beginning to rise from the horizon. They were all happily eating until a guard burst open the door.

"It's the kingdom of Vlad! They're upon us!" The guard shrieked. The immediately filled with shocked gasps as Raph dropped his piece of meat as it clanged against his plate as the king swiftly stood from his throne chair.

"What!?" Rowan demanded.

"They have their calvary! They're heading towards us with their weapons of battle!"

The king slammed his hand against the table as Raph flinched.

"Then what are you waiting for? Send out the calvary. I command you all to prepare yourselves for the face of battle!"

Everybody rose from their seats dashing out from the door along with Leatherhead and Aradia. Mikey dashed after them with Raph following behind him as they sprinted down the magnificent corridor and out from the giant golden palace doors.

Mikey was about to catch up to the rest of the knights and the king marching off to exit the fortress to battle and protect their kingdom from Vlad, that was until Raph had grasped his shoulder pulled him back.

"I'll be fine Raphie! You stay here while I…." The freckled turtle didn't to even finish his sentence.

"Ya bonehead," Mikey gasped as Raph's grip tightened on his shoulder. "You really think that I'd let my brother fight alone? I'm fighting with you bro. No turtle left behind, that's our rule."

"No turtle left behind huh?" Another voice chuckled.

Mikey blinked noticing Raph's emerald green irises widen and Mikey heard a thud from behind from his shell and the freckled turtle stiffened in terror.

"I am turtle Raphael, and you left me behind."

Mikey dared to turn his head and he gasped sharply seeing another turtle standing there. It was bigger and darker in size, its skin being the color of dark teal and it had a black bandana.

"Holy chalupa… Is that another turtle?" Mikey sputtered in astonishment.

"Wait, wait," Raph waved his arms about in panic. "That's my uh… my friend…. Slash… yeah… His name is Slash."

Mikey glanced at Raph before glancing back at the larger turtle. "Dude… This is too much to process… How come you never told me that you had a turtle friend?" He demanded.

"Uh…" Raph rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I thought we were a team Raphael…" Slash growled. "And I find you teaming up with an enemy? How dare you…."

"He's not an enemy," Raph's eyes narrowed. "He's my brother."

"Who cares? Have you forgotten that we're a team Raphael? We don't need anybody else, you said that yourself."

Raph was about to reply until Mikey grasped his arm his face wide with terror.

"But what about the knights and my friends?" he pointed out to distance where the knights of Xenora were fighting against the ruthless kingdom of Vlad. "We have to help them!" He begged putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Raph flicked his gaze up towards Slash as he sighed before he glanced back down at Mikey as he grinned. "Sorry Slash, my brother comes first, no matter what."

The two grinned as they each clenched hands grinning widely.

Slash growled as he clenched his fist. "How about I make the choice a little easier for ya?" Before anybody would react Slash raised his giant fist into the air before he slammed it against Mikey's shell as the freckled turtle was slammed against the hard stony floor.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted blinking in horror as he witnessed Slash slam Mikey against the hard stone multiple times. Raph saw a splotch of red that stood out against the light grayness of the stone. Slash punched Mikey as Raph kept gawking in shock as a splotch of blood splattered onto his cheek as Mikey was punched flying into the palace stone wall behind him as his head slammed against the stone with a loud smack.

As the freckled turtle's body fell limply upon the ground there was no mistaking the big splotch of smeared blood upon the wall. Or even the bloody wound bleeding profoundly from Mikey's head and blood trickling from the corner his mouth as he was sudden motionless and unconscious upon the ground.

Slash pulled out his mace raising it above Mikey's motionless form…

"Slash!" Raph shoved his elbow against Slash's side shoving him away. "What the shell are you doing!?" Raph demanded growling as he stood protectively in front of Mikey.

"Doing what needs to be done."

"What needs to be done?" Raph hissed glancing behind himself at Mikey's prone form. His face darkened upon seeing the blood pooling underneath Mikey's prone form. "That's it…" He growled vehemently as he faced Slash with a expression full of rage. "You're gonna have a bad time…."

"I'm not here to fight you Raphael."

"This isn't you!"

Slash didn't reply only glancing at Mikey. "You must understand Raphael, that only the strong survive, and the foolish die. It's kill or be killed after all in our kingdom, and that foolish turtle has nothing better to do than to come in between me and my crime partner…" Slash growled lowly.

"You are sick!" Raph growled pulling out his sais as he twirled them. "The ways of our kingdom are fallacious, I've learned that this world isn't all about kill or be killed." Raph growled. "There's so much more that you don't know… and besides… I won't let you touch my brother again…." He dashed at Slash attacking with his sai as the larger turtle dodged him from the side.

"He holds you back Raphael, he limits your potential."

Raph snarled as he aimed a kick for Slash's face only for Slash to grasp his leg mid-air.

"You don't need him Raphael." With that Slash threw Raph against the ground as the hothead groaned.

"NO!" Raph slammed his fist against the stony ground. "He is my brother! I never wanted this!"

"There's no turning back now…"

Raph turned his head his eyes widening in horror as he saw Slash dragging Mikey's motionless form as the freckled turtle was leaving a trail of blood against the stone.

"STOP!" He stood abruptly as Slash paused. "I won't let you hurt him!" He growled his eyes turning into white slits as Slash dropped Mikey's body and kicked him across the ground resulting in more blood being smeared upon the stone.

"I won't fight you."

"But I want to fight you," Raph growled ignoring Mikey's smeared blood as he stepped across the stony ground talking towards Slash. "You are some kind of monster, a hideous freak."

Slash's eyes narrowed angrily. "And yet, we do make a great team Raphael."

"Not anymore," Raph snapped bitterly.

"Heh," Slash chuckled before snarling loudly. "Then you really are a fool just like your so called brother."

"Why you!?" Raph growled charging at Slash as he rammed his sai straight towards his face. Slash punched Raph in the stomach as the turtle groaned before he was slammed against the stone as he rolled his body over as he flipped himself. Raph didn't Slash to slam his mace against his side as the red banded turtle toppled over rolling upon the ground. His arm throbbed in pain as his head also pounded relentlessly. He could feel the bruises already forming on his arms, head and his legs.

"Ha! It's over Raphael…" Slash's shadow loomed over Raph threateningly. "You've lost."

Raph growled clenching his sai into his hand as he glanced up at Slash.

"We are true warriors. We were the same Raphael, just you and me. Nothing will be able to stop us."

"We're nothing alike!"

"You have been blinded Raphael, we're not like anyone else. Everyone else is weak, but together, just the two of us, we are powerful. Our anger makes us stronger."

"Oh yeah?" Raph snapped as a sudden distant memory entered his mind from a long time ago…. "Anger is a dangerous ally, if you cannot control it then it will control you." Raph suddenly threw his sai as it punctured deeply into Slash's arm.

Slash growled loudly jerking out the sai as he slammed Raph's head against the stony ground. The emerald turtle groaned as he became disorientated trying to blink out of his dizziness. Despite his dizziness he saw Slash looming over Mikey's deathly still form as he picked Mikey up slamming him once more against the hard ground as Raph saw more blood being sputtered out into the air. Raph let out a raged scream as Slash raised his mace high into the air.

* * *

 **Yay! The good news it that Leo and Master Splinter have finally found Donnie and now they're going towards Xenora where Raph and Mikey are...However, it looks like they're a little to late... For Slash has attacked Mikey, NOOOOOOOOOOO! It even looks like Raph isn't doing too well either.**

 **Does anybody else want to join me into giving Slash a bad time? How dare he hurt Mikey!?**

 **Well, I hoped you liked this anyway! What do you all of think of this? And I can't wait to read those reviews! ^~^**

 _ **~Anger is a dangerous ally, if you cannot control it then it will control you~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

**To Wolfangel33: Let's hope that Leo and Donnie arrive soon enough. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)**

 **To The 007: Not really, she doesn't do the job and Slash won't die. I didn't use your idea for this chapter, but don't worry I've got a plan to use it in the next chapter. X3**

 **To Guest: We definitely needs Sans! And yeah, we should all murder Slash, but we'll see what happens to him anyway.**

 **To Chapter 7 Guest: Yeah, of course and besides I wanted it that way. And you'll find out what happens to Mikey.**

 **To Awesam132: I hope you have fun with whatever you'll be doing. That's good to hear that you'll do anything to reply a review. :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter's title, it suited the chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, I totally love Undertale I just couldn't resist adding some Undertale references into this story. X)** **Thanks for commenting! Keep it up! X3**

 **To TheOneRealImonkey: It's been updated! Yay! **

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks! ^^**

 **To RoseDawn89: Slash definitely is a traitor, how dare he hurt Mikey!? He let his anger and jealously take control of him. *Grins* You are right about Shredder and his men, they shall make an appearance in this chapter! Ooh, that just makes things more worst doesn't it? I'm so glad you thought this was worth the wait, I always like to take my time with my stories as they seem to be even better. ^~^**

 **To writer: Nope, you didn't break fanfiction. Yeah, I don't know why but people keep saying that Raph didn't finish eating, well don't worry he'll finish up a feast sometime later. :) And there's gonna be more drama! Yay! Drama is personally one of my favorites, that's probably why I write such dramatic scenes and stories huh? It was nice to talk to you, and I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter. Enjoy! ^~^**

* * *

 **Let's see what happens to Slash shall we? And even Mikey. I'm excited for this chapter! =)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Meanwhile… Across the wasteland in The Tower of the Demon. A certain man decided to leave his homeland and built his lair upon the borders of Europe and the dark castle was known as, The Tower of the Demon.

"Master Shredder!" Bradford gasped as he and Xever and fell upon their knees in front of the Shredder's throne heaving heavily. "We found a mutant turtle and he knows ninjistu and so does this other turtle that suddenly showed up. That turtle fool had a Sensei, they were ninjas!"

"They're humanoid turtles! And they walk like man!" Xever rasped, a little too rough for his heavy breathing.

"So, Hamato Yoshi still lives and is training a band of ninjas? And they're turtles?" Shredder's eyes narrowed behind his dark gleaming helmet.

"What shall we do Shredder?"

"Prepare yourselves to travel with the Foot Calvary. Capture the pathetic turtles ad bring me Hamato Yoshi."

"Yes Master Shredder," Chris Bradford bowed his head. The two men immediately exited the room as told.

"Karai…"

"Yes Father?" The girl with front black hair and blond in the back stepped out from the dark shadows of the room. "You shall help prepare the Foot soldiers with Xever and Bradford, however, he will be in charge," Shredder pointed to the other figure standing in the corner.

"What?" Karai demanded. "How could you put that tiger assassin in charge? I thought that I was in charge of the Foot Calvary, you put me in charge!"

"Silence!" Shredder boomed as Karai stiffened bowing her head as she knelt onto one knee. "You will do as I say daughter. Tigerclaw shall be in charge, you will follow his orders."

"Yes Father," Karai raised her head standing upon her feet as the tiger mutant walked past her.

"We make haste Karai," Tigerclaw smirked.

Karai scowled as she turned around to follow the tiger mutant down the corridor towards the dojo filled with the foot calvary and the men dressed in dark ninja-like armor.

Shredder smirked as he glanced out his window. "The Galactus Empire makes it move to sudden destruction."

* * *

Meanwhile… back in Xenora.

Raph coughed shuddering as he forced himself to stand despite the pain and injuries that stung his skin. He ignored the blood that was dripping down his arm as his main focus was on Mikey. If he'd have to die protecting him, then so be it.

"I won't l-let you…" Raph growled. "Kill my brother…" He hissed as his sore fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sai. "You're still in a for a bad time."

"Really?" Slash turned his head towards Raph smirking. "How can you give me a bad time with the current state that you're in? There's no way you can face me anymore, nor can you save your brother. You don't deserve him, you never did."

Raph growled as he clenched his fist tighter. "Of course I deserve him. I never deserve you as you are a hideous deranged freak."

Slash's eyes narrowed into white slits as he growled. "Our anger makes us stronger, why are you letting him hold you back? He holds you back, therefore, he deserves to die." Slash brought his hand down to slam Mikey's body against the stone until a body tackled him in the side.

Raph had body slammed him knocking him back as he had grasped Mikey's body in the process as he had slipped himself over as Raph slammed his shell onto the stone instead of Mikey as he held him tightly in his grasp. He didn't care if Mikey's blood was all over him.

"You are blind Raphael, you do not see the truth."

Raph threw his sai only for Slash to catch it before it could penetrate his skin as he threw the weapon upon the ground.

"Leave me to my work Raphael, I'm doing you a favor."

"NO!" Raph hissed trying to move only for Slash to press his head against the stone as he ripped Mikey out from his grasp.

"Once this is over Raphael, we can be partners once again."

Raph winced as he coughed rolling onto his carapace weakling trying to stand upon his wobbling hands and knees. His vision blurred and swam as he closed his eyes trying not to pass out.

 _No! He couldn't pass out! He can't pass out!_

Raph opened his eyes noticing the bloody scene before him, his body wouldn't move as pain was booming everywhere and he noticed how Slash held Mikey up by the throat.

Mikey looked dead by the looks of it, his body motionless as his head was hanging limply in Slash's grasp.

"This will be finally over…" Slash grinned raising his mace over the dome of Mikey's head ready to slam him.

Raph felt tears slide off his cheeks, he had never cried for anyone before and the sobs shook his body as he slammed his fist against his fist.

 _Why wouldn't his body move? Mikey needed him! Just when he got his brother back, he only to had lose him once more?_ And what made matters even worse, was that he'd be gone forever…. forever…

Slash threw the mace down as Raph screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his entire life. His voice was a like a howl as he screamed Mikey's name.

"MIKEY!"

Something was glinting in the sunshine as it zoomed past Raph's vision as he blinked in shock noticing the strange object flying towards Slash and embedded into his hand just before he could slam the mace and finally end Mikey's remaining life.

"AGH!" Slash howled in pain dropping his mace as it slammed into the stone. He had dropped Mikey in the process clutching his now bleeding hand as Raph noticed a sharp shruriken sticking out from his teal skin.

 _Who in the world just did that?_

Raph turned his head his vision blurry as he noticed another green blob, but there was something blue on his face with mask tails flapping wildly in the breeze that started to pick up with speed.

"How dare you hurt my family you freak!"

Raph's eyes widened in shock, even with his disoriented state and blurry vision he could make out who this was…. A turtle…. and not just any turtle… The name had suddenly pierced his head like a knife.

"Le…. Leo?" He rasped. The turtle glanced at him for a moment before he nodded his head as he charged at Slash.

Slash picked up his mace as Leo's katanas clanged against them.

"Raph?" The hothead made a jump of surprise causing a shudder of pain to throb in his head. A three fingered hand was touching his shoulder as he glanced up seeing another green blob. Only it was olive-green this time and the familiar turtle was wearing a purple bandana.

"D…. Donnie?" Raph coughed weakly. He couldn't believe it. His other long lost brothers had suddenly showed up?

"You'll be okay Raph."

The hothead coughed grasping Donnie's hand as he winced. "M-aster…. S-plint…?"

"He went to get some help," Donnie clarified. "Today is such a bad day huh? Your kingdom is fighting a war, although I have to say that they're just fine, except for people dying, but you couldn't help them as you were being attacked."

"M-Mikey…" Raph pointed to the orange masked turtle who laid deathly still upon the stone as Leo and Slash were in a duel surrounding him as Leo tried to back Slash away further.

"Don't worry, Leo's got this. He's a fully trained knight."

"I… a… knight…. too…" Raph rasped.

"I can see that Raph," Donnie chuckled as he was scrutinizing Raph's injuries. "You're all wearing obvious knight armor, and I do have to say Mikey's armor looks totally battle worn."

Slash grunted as he narrowly dodged a swipe from Leo's katana.

"So, you are a knight too huh?" Leo smirked before he scowled darkly. "You do know that it's honorless to kill an innocent being. Don't you go by the rules of the Code of Chivalry?"

"Like I care about that?" Slash snapped. "That pathetic turtle deserves to die, he took my fighting partner away from me. Raphael and I are warriors, we'll never back down and I won't let that little freak get in my way."

Leo's eyes narrowed in anger as he braced his katana blade tightly against Slash's mace as he pushed against him making him stumble back until he was standing nearly at the edge of the stony stairway that went down below.

"That freak deserves to die." Slash spat and that suddenly did it for Leo as he growled his eyes slanting into white slits as he suddenly sent a kick into Slash's plastron as the larger turtle tripped backwards his body tumbling and rolling down the long stony stairs.

Raph turned his head glancing down the stairs to see Slash crashed upon the bottom of the stony stairs as he suddenly stood up grasping his mace as he dashed away.

"That bastard!" Raph growled clenching his fist as he suddenly felt Donnie holding his hand gingerly.

"Don't do that Raph, you hand is already bruised enough as it is."

Raph breathed in deeply as he glanced at Mikey as Leo sheathed his katana blades as he knelt down by Mikey's side pressing two fingers to his neck searching for a pulse as he also pressed his head against Mikey's plastron.

"Gosh," Donnie mumbled. "Must've been an intense fight, look at all the spilled blood upon the stone around here."

"And mostly M-Mikey's blood," Raph rasped as he tried to sit up into a sitting position as Donnie's eyes widened.

Leo had pressed two fingers to Mikey's neck searching for a pulse while Leo pressed his head against his plastron.

"Is he?" Raph croaked noticing Leo's wide eyes. The blue banded turtle suddenly sighed in relief.

"He's still alive, but his pulse is weak."

"Come on," Donnie wrapped both arms underneath Raph's shell as he lifted up the hothead while Leo gently cradled Mikey into his grasp an arm around his shell and the other under his knee.

"It looks like the war is finally over," Leo mumbled. "We were lucky enough to sneak past all those knights."

Raph glanced over Donnie's shoulder out towards the distance as he noticing Vlad's army retreating and perhaps, Slash was too.

"I've found the king my sons!"

Raph turned his head noticing a familiar rat rushing up towards them.

"Master… S-plinter?" He coughed as Donnie glanced down at him.

"Easy Raph, take it easy."

Raph noticed king Rowan rushing out towards them with a few band of knights behind him, and not only just knights, but also Leatherhead and Aradia.

The red banded turtle could feel his eyes closing and yet he didn't want to, he tried his best to will himself to stay awake.

"It's okay Raph, we'll take care of this." Those were the last words that he heard before darkness had consumed him.

* * *

Three days later….

Raph awoke with a start his heart pounding relentlessly against his plastron as he immediately sat up his eyes roaming wildly across the room.

"Hey Raph, you're finally awake."

The hothead glanced over to the right to see Donnie grinning at him holding out some bandages as he reached over to grasp his arm to rewrap a bandage.

"Where… am I?" Raph rasped.

"You are in a monastery hospital," Donnie replied. "There were many Laeches that had to help out to heal your wounds along with Mikey's. The Laeches finished their job and now I'm taking over."

"Mikey?" Raph's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"Over here Raph," Leo responded as the hothead turned to the left to see another bed besides him. Mikey as usual was motionless upon the bed.

"Is he okay?" Raph tried to shift off his bed only for Donnie press him back down upon the bed.

"He's okay for now Raph. You've both been out for three days, just take it easy."

Raph sighed leaning his head back down as Donnie held out a bowl filled with some kind of medicine.

"Here, take this Raph. I already inserted this into Mikey's system, it should help you too."

The hothead shuddered as Donnie brought the bowl to his mouth and the taste was that of dirty water and herbs. There was the sound of a door opening as he Raph noticed a few people enter into the long corridor. They were all familiar people obviously, King Rowan, Master Splinter, Aradia and Leatherhead.

"So, you're finally awake Raphael?" King Rowan was suddenly standing in front of his bed post as Master Splinter walked up to Raph place a paw onto his shoulder.

Raph nodded as he glanced up at Master Splinter as he tried not to cry right then. Master Splinter leaned down and hugged him.

"Raphael, my son."

Raph choked closing his eyes tightly as he felt Donnie and Leo both wrap their arms around him as they were each hugging each other.

King Rowan turned to Mikey who still lay motionless as he noticed Aradia softly holding his hand as she brought a hand to her mouth as tears slid off her cheeks.

"He'll be fine ma'am," King Rowan nodded placing a gently hand onto her shoulder. "Michelangelo is a loyal knight, and not only that, he's a survivor, he's has strength beyond his own."

Aradia nodded as Leatherhead wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. A soft groan could be heard as Aradia's eyes widened.

"He's…. he's waking up!" She suddenly blurted gaining everybody's attention in the room.

Mikey's face was scrunched up in pain for a moment before he groaned loudly finally opening his eyes.

"Mikey!" Aradia cried out in joy.

"Wait, Raph what are you doing?" Donnie gasped as there was the sound of a bed shuffling.

Aradia was leaning over Mikey as the youngest grinned up at her.

"Hey Nee-Chan…" He weakly mumbled. She scowled as she felt someone shove her away as she stood back. Raph had suddenly climbed onto Mikey's bed as he had grasped both sides of Mikey's face.

"Mikey!" Tears were rolling off the emerald green turtle's cheeks.

"Hey Raphie…" Mikey muttered grinning and suddenly yelped as Raph shoved him against his plastron hugging him tightly that he swore that he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Don't ever scare me like that buddy," Raph hugged him tighter.

"Now what did Donnie say Raph?" Leo had grasped Raph's shoulder gently. "The two of you need to take it easy."

Raph nodded pulling away as Mikey suddenly glanced at Leo with wide eyes. Donnie and Master Splinter came around his bedside as a squeak escaped from the youngest turtle's mouth.

"Hey Mikey," Leo grinned reaching out a hand to touch Mikey's cheek. Mikey still looked exactly the same as he was when he was younger, those same innocent baby blue eyes, and those same freckles. The only difference was his build and his size.

Mikey could feel the names and memories returning into his mind as tears slid off his cheeks. "Leo!"

"Yes Mikey, it's me."

"Leo!" Mikey leapt up as Raph stood off the bed. The orange masked turtle leapt himself at Leo hugging him tightly as he took him by surprise. Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey as the others joined in.

"Donnie," Mikey glanced at the purple masked brother who chuckled rubbing his head softly. He lifted his head to see the familiar rat mutant. "Father!" He hugged Sensei his fingers tightly grasping his robe as he buried his head into his robe as he continued to cry.

"Shhh, Michelangelo." Splinter was rocking him back and forth as everybody watched. He squeezed him tighter. "I'm so glad I found you my son. I'm grateful that you're okay." He bent his head down to softly kiss Mikey's head.

"Aww," Aradia wiped a tear from her eye. "What a sweet family reunion." She had figured that they were family as they were hugging each other and Mikey was sobbing his heart out into the rat's robe.

"You're safe my son, I've got you. My little sunshine," Master Splinter whispered softly.

King Rowan chuckled as he patted Raph's shoulder. "Thank you for trying your best to save my most trusted and loyal knight." Raph nodded as the king turned to the other two turtles. "And both of you also, may I ask what your names are and where you are from?"

"My name is Donatello," Donnie replied. "Or rather, Donnie. I come from the kingdom of Zoronii."

"Your majesty, I'm Leonardo," Leo bowed his head slightly at the king. "You may call me Leo, and I came from the kingdom of Aragorn."

"Hmm," King Rowan grinned. "So, you're all knights and even though you're all from different kingdoms you all are brothers am I correct?"

"Yes, we are," Leo replied grinning. "And this rat here is our Sensei and father. We were separated a long time ago."

Master Splinter lifted his head nodding at the king.

"It's nice to meet you all. I really appreciate you for saving Michelangelo's life. There are no words that I can use to express my deepest gratitude. Once Raphael and Michelangelo get well, we shall feast and dine in my palace."

Leo grinned nodding. "Sounds good king…."

"Call me king Rowan," the king chuckled. "You are always welcome to stay here if you'd like. It would be nice to gain a few extra knights after the loss of that battle."

"I'm sorry about your loss," Donnie frowned.

"No need to fret," King Rowan replied. "They died in protecting this kingdom, they'll always be honored for their bravery. I wish you all luck, and hopefully Michelangelo and Raphael shall get well soon. I have some business to attend to back inside my castle palace, but you are welcome to come and feast with me for the evening." King Rowan said as everyone nodded before he turned making his way out from the infirmary.

"I'm glad you're back Michelangelo," Leatherhead grinned.

"It's good to be back," Mikey grinned up at his crocodile friend. He noticed his family's confused expressions towards Leatherhead and Aradia, well except for Raph since he already knew.

Mikey chuckled as he laid his head back upon the bed as he noticed his wounds were still wrapped up tightly. Since he had to let himself rest, it would be the best time to explain to his other family members about Leatherhead and Aradia. So, that's what he did as he continued to rest for the rest of the morning 'til evening.

* * *

 **Wow, well it looks like something bad is brewing if Shredder's Foot soldiers are on the move, along with Bradford, Xever, Tigerclaw and Karai. Too bad Slash didn't die, but at least Mikey is okay and Raph too. I loved the reunion, it as so sweet! X3**

 **What's your opinion of this chapter so far? Anything that stood out?**


	10. Chapter 10: Rising Panic

**To OneRealImonkey: Yeah, Shredder is on the prowl things are getting worse.**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks! That was a sweet reunion and I did some cute friendly brotherly bonding into this chapter too. :)**

 **To Wolfangel33: Glad you thought it was cute, Mikey and Raph are finally okay, that's such a relief. **

**To flikaroo: Yupp, and they shall spend some more time together in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Can you believe it? Two chapters posted on the same day? I was really getting into this that I just had to immediately start upon this chapter after I had posted the previous chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one! There will be something bad that happens, and tension shall be rising. I also added the feast this time and Raph finally get to finish eating, but the others shall join too. I also added a nice brotherly bonding moment, I hope you enjoy that too.**

 **Have fun reading! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Needless to say, Mikey's brothers did get along well with Aradia and Leatherhead. Of course they would, Leo had even thanked them for watching Mikey over the years.

Although Mikey was still slightly dizzy from all the blood loss as he had seemed to have lost more lost than Raphael. He was still able to go to King Rowan's feast. His whole family did, including Aradia and Leatherhead.

Mikey grinned besides the king, it was the only spot reserved for him and for him only. He was the most trusted and loyal knight and whoever Mikey trusted, the king seemed to accept them too.

The orange masked turtle snickered as he noticed how Raph was practically drooling upon seeing all the food across the table.

Donnie was quite surprised along with Master Splinter who was grateful for all the much needed food. Leo didn't look perplexed to say at all, Mikey could only guess that he was used to eating at feasts perhaps back in his kingdom.

"Your majesty," Mikey whispered to King Rowan as a sudden thought had occurred him. Mikey had been learning to cook from Aradia from over the years and he felt like he wanted to contribute something to this feast.

The king nodded at his request as Mikey excused himself from the table as he walked around to tap Aradia's shoulder whispering into her ear.

"Of course," Aradia grinned as she got up as Mikey followed a few kitchen servants into the kitchen and past a few guards. He told the cook that he had permission from the king to cook the food that he had wanted to make. Rolls, delicious homemade rolls.

Mikey grinned as he and Aradia went to work getting out the flour and other ingredients. Mikey had to beat down the dough as he flipped it through the air like he was already a cook expert and he noticed how the other servants and cooks were staring at him with awe and fascination.

It took a few minutes to finally cook the dough from the fire pit oven as he placed them onto a large plate as a kitchen servant took the plate walking out the doors.

Mikey dusted his hands from the flour and followed Aradia out from the kitchen as they both made their way back to their seats.

"Wow, that looks delicious Michelangelo," King Rowan remarked as the servant set the large plate of rolls onto the table.

Raph had suddenly stopped chewing on his piece of meat. "What's that delicious smell?"

Mikey chuckled as he noticed the piece of meat fall from Raph's mouth as he was staring at the rolls.

"Michelangelo made these, with a little help from Aradia, but he himself made these rolls," King Rowan pointed to the rolls.

Immediately after the king had said that, almost everyone seemed to reach over to grasp the rolls at the same time except for Mikey and Leo.

"Woah, woah!" The king threw his hands into the air as everyone froze, some who already had their rolls clutched into their hands and even Raph who was about to bite his.

"You are at a king's feast, what kind of manners are these?"

"Sorry you majesty, but these rolls…"

King Rowan grinned rolling his eyes. "I understand, you all can't resist as it has a delicious aroma." He sighed shaking his head. "You may all continue eating those rolls but don't just all dive towards them at the same time, that's not royal equitette as you should know in my palace."

Everyone nodded as they each went back to eating and nobody was trying to fight over the food again.

Mikey chuckled as he noticed his brothers taking a bite of his rolls.

"Wow Mikey, these are really good," Donnie grinned taking another bite.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you cook something so well Otouto," Leo who was seated next to Mikey rubbed his head fondly.

The youngest grinned closing his eyes. Otouto… He remembered Leo telling him that a long time ago. Little brother was the sole meaning. He grinned as he went back to eating taking a bite of a roll himself along with the king who was pleased.

Everybody seemed to enjoy the feast, people were talking and using very strict manners. And Mikey could notice that Leo had great self respect and manners himself too. Master Splinter seemed to do so too as he respected the king, so did Donnie and as for Raph.

Mikey rolled his eyes as he noticed that Raph didn't' exactly try using any manners, it was a good thing that the king didn't seem to notice too much as he was occupied in eating Mikey's delicious homemade roll.

Once the feast was over, King Rowan had thanked them all and told them that he had given them permission to go out into his garden.

That's what Mikey thoroughly enjoyed, sitting out in the peaceful garden as the birds chirped in the distance while the sunset was beginning to settle. What was even better, his bros were by his side. And even as his side that was still bandaged up did throb with pain every once in awhile, Mikey ignored it as he sighed leaning back against the soft patch of grass as he noticed his brothers shift next to him doing the same.

"We finally found each other," Leo murmered.

"Yeah, I'm so glad we did," Donnie remarked.

"My sons," Master Splinter spoke as they were all glancing at the bright and beautiful sunset. "You should tell me all about your kingdoms."

"Sounds good Sensei," Leo replied. "I'll go first." Leo began to explain about his life in Aragorn, about the elves and the people as he also spoke their language. He talked about his king, his knight training and meeting his friend Usagi. Who was mutant rabbit. Donnie was then next to explain his life in Zoronii. How he was in a lance tournament against a guy named Casey and got a date with this girl named April.

Mikey laughed as Leo and Raph started prodding him.

"I never knew that you were into girls," Leo joked.

"Stop it," Donnie scowled as he slapped his face.

"Oh yeah… I get it…" Mikey chuckled. "Donnie, you don't like April, you just like human girls!"

"Yes I do like her!" Donnie blurted suddenly before he could think about what he had just said as he slapped a hand to his mouth.

Everyone chuckled and laughed.

"Ya aren't the only one who likes girls," Raph smirked. "I saw this really cute cutie in my kingdom, her name was Mona. She's a salmander mutant. Too bad she was a traveler and was only visiting my kingdom before she had disappeared."

"And I met a cute blond girl named Renet," Mikey spoke. "I accidentally had crashed into her." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Leo shook his head grinning. "Well of course, we're knights and knights attract ladies," Leo smirked.

"Now Raph," Donnie grinned turning to the hothead. "You should tell us about your kingdom."

Mikey noticed that Raph had frowned his once bright expression darkening.

"What is there to say? My kingdom is evil and dark. What would you want to even know about it?"

"Eh, that's okay," Leo touched his shoulder softly. "I'm sure that there are some good things that happened and we don't mind, we'd still like to know."

Raph sighed as he rambled on about his kingdom and its laws. He talked about Slash and his face had darkened.

"That's rough," Leo remarked frowning. "I'm sorry about Slash Raph."

"Nah," Raph shook his head his darkened expression disspating. "It's okay, I don't need him anymore. I can hang out with you guys." He grinned grasping Mikey's arm as he pulled him into his plastron while he wrapped his arms around Donnie and Leo. "There's nothing else that I could ever ask for."

"Aww Raph," Mikey grinned up at him. "You're such a softie…"

"Don't call me that!" Raph hissed as Mikey smirked at him. Donnie and Leo both chuckled as Master Splinter sighed in contentment.

"There's nothing better than finding my sons once again and spending time together."

The four turtles grinned at their Father and Sensei.

"There's nothing better Sensei."

They each continued to stay there watching the sunset as the sun began to finally descend.

"Mikey?"

The orange masked turtle turned his head towards the garden entrance noticing Aradia standing there.

"Can I talk with you? And I mean alone?"

Mikey blinked nodding as he noticed his brothers confused looks.

"It's okay dudes, I'll be right back," he reassured them as he followed Aradia as they exited the palace garden until they were standing in front of the palace on the stony long stairway. "What was it that you wanted to talk about Nee-Chan?"

Aradia sighed deeply as she frowned grasping Mikey's arm.

"I talked to King Rowan and he had granted me permission to spy upon the kingdom of Vlad."

"What?"

"I'm going to find out what they're planning and I'll report back to the king. You know, I don't exactly trust that one brother of yours."

Mikey blinked totally puzzled. "But he's my brother, and I trust him."

"I know that, but it's just hard for me take this. I mean his friend tried to attack you, you could've died."

"It wasn't my brother's fault," Mikey said.

"He's from the kingdom of Vlad Mikey, you know he could turn just like his friend did."

"No," Mikey shook his head in denial. "I know he won't, he's my brother he'd never do that, he'd never betray me or my family. He saved my life! You knew that, I trust him so why can't you trust him!?" He spat as it triggered an instant reaction of Aradia.

"My mother trusted someone in the kingdom of Vlad," she choked suddenly as tears rolled off her cheeks and Mikey immediately felt remorse. "And she was killed!"

"I'm sorry Nee-Chan," Mikey wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her. He could see why she didn't trust his other when all this bad stuff had been happening lately.

"I just don't want the same to happen to you." She tried to blink back the tears.

"I know," Mikey frowned sadly.

She sniffled as she regained her posture. "Well, it's about time that I go on my spying mission. You stay safe little brother."

"You too, you'll come back right Nee-Chan?"

"Of course I will Mikey," She grinned as he rubbed his head fondly. "Now, why don't you spend much needed time with your brothers and finally heal up. I'll be back later tonight." With that she let go of him as she descended down the stairs walking towards the barracks.

Mikey sighed as he glanced towards the blacksmith shop down below. The king had told him that he'd repair his armor again as it was badly damaged. Mikey sighed as he reentered the garden back to his brothers and Sensei.

* * *

Meanwhile… in the kingdom of Vlad.

Slash had been standing on top of his old black timber home that he had shared with Raphael. He didn't understand why Raphael was being so blind? Why did he choose his brother over him? He sighed as he watched the wounded knights enter back into the homes some scoffing at each other for their complete failure. Some throwing stones at each other and blaming each other. A lot of cursing could be heard along with fighting and perhaps they would kill each other.

Slash glanced over to the horizon seeing the sunset disappear behind the mountain. If Raphael was no longer his partner, then perhaps he'd go alone. He glanced towards the open gate as he leapt off his rooftop. Perhaps it would be best if he left. He knew that if anyone of Vlad found out he'd be punished and if the king had found out that Raphael was no longer here who knows what would happen to him.

Perhaps playing the lone warrior would be best, to get away from his kingdom, to get away from everything that had happened. He winced as he held his bloody hand as he walked out from the entrance silently as he raced across the wasteland not sparing his kingdom a glance.

He didn't need Raphael anymore, he was going to be the lone warrior, the lone knight. He walked across the wasteland as he gingerly held his bleeding hand, he didn't even bother to bandage it and he didn't care. He was leaving, he was going to be by himself now and maybe perhaps one day, he'd find out the reason why Raph had betrayed him in the first place. Then, maybe he'd understand, but he it was his time to be alone. All by himself, the lone knight that was no longer bound to his kingdom.

* * *

Aradia had gotten to Vlad hours later in the dark upon horse back as she spied from upon the large hill as her horse was left standing out further away. By the looks of it, the people seemed to be fighting each other and scoffing and smoke was rising into the air.

"We'll never back down!" The king of Vlad roared. "You were fools to retreat! We will kill them! Finish them once and for all!"

Aradia nodded, she knew it, they'd come back. They were always thirsty for bloodshed and war. Suddenly, even through the darkness she noticed a big army of some sort as she saw some carrying torches in the darkness. They were completely dressed in black, they looked oddly like ninja knights. She even noticed a tiger mutant walking ahead of them followed by two men on horseback and a young lady too who seemed to be about her age.

The kingdom of Vlad had noticed the band of people as they exiting their kingdom raising their swords into the air. Aradia continued to watch the scene display as the Vlad king roared loudly.

She could hear their voices as she crept along the tall dead grass to get closer to hear the voices. The lady had black hair and oddly, the back of her hair was blond and she had silver armor on. She unsaddled her dark horse walking up to the king of the Vlad along that big tiger looking mutant.

The king of Vlad smirked cackling. "You should join us in the battle against Xenora. You delight in bloodshed don't you?"

The mysterious girl seemed to glance around eying Vlad's band of knights.

"We're only here for one purpose," she responded. "We're looking for turtle mutants and a man named Hamato Yoshi."

Aradia's eyes widened in horror as she clenched her fingers upon the dead grass below her. _Turtle mutants?…..It can't be..._

"Turtle mutants eh?" The king chuckled. "We had two of them in our army. But that's too bad, cause one of them is gone." The king glanced around his knight calvary. "And the other seems to be…" He blinked scowling angrily as he turned back to face the girl. "I don't know any man named Hamato Yoshi. Well, it doesn't matter, how about we just both join our knights and go kill the kingdom of Vlad? How does that sound pretty lady?"

"Like stupid plan," the girl retorted. "We're not joining forces with your pathetic calvary of knights."

"What did you just say?" The king's eyes narrowed.

The tiger mutant suddenly smirked as he pulled out a blade from his belt. "Your knights are filthy scumbags. Such fools, just move out of our way so we can advance further."

"Oh no," the king of Vlad shook his head. "You really think we'd let you pass?"

"Then so be it, you'll face destruction," the tiger hissed as he snapped his fingers as the weird ninja-like knights pulled out their blades and swords and began to attack the knights of Vlad.

"Such fools," a brown skinned man cackled as Aradia watched the array of the fight.

These knights seemed to have mad ninja-like skills as they began to beat the knights of Vlad mercilessly. They all went down without a second thought, each of them being killed without mercy.

"What do you have to say now?" The girl smirked at the king who was glancing around at his knights finding that they had all fallen to their deaths. Many were stabbed, blood coated the dry dirt.

The tiger smirked slashing out his blade against the king as the king himself had to fight with his long blade. The mysterious girl had kicked the king knocking him off guard as it gave the tiger a chance to stab him.

Aradia's eyes had widened as the tiger nodded his head as the other ninja-like knights threw some of their torches into the kingdom's walls. Aradia could hear screams as flames immediately spread quickly across the kingdom as it erupted in flames the dark walls tumbling down as smoke filled the air at a high rate.

The whole city was burning in chaos, and it didn't look anybody had escaped nor survived the destruction of the kingdom. Aradia clenched her fist tightly. She had never gotten to avenge Vlad for the death of her mother, and she didn't need to if they were utterly destroyed, but that only meant one thing. Whatever kingdom these knights and people had belonged to was way worse than the kingdom of Vlad.

Aradia suddenly remembered that the strange girl had asked about turtle mutants and a man named Hamato Yoshi. She didn't know about that man, but she had feeling that this girl was referring to Mikey and his brothers. They were mutant turtles…

She leapt up from her crouched position dashing madly towards her horse. She had been out here all night and wouldn't be able to get back to Xenora until morning time. It was a good thing that these band of ninja-knights had stopped by the utterly destroyed kingdom and perhaps would stay there. Aradia leapt onto her horse as she rode it through the darkness noticing that the sunrise would soon rise soon enough behind the mountains out in the distance. She decided that she wouldn't need any sleep, and besides she was too frightened to even fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, in Xenora.

Mikey woke with a yawn as he glanced over to his bros. They each had decided to stay inside his large timber home and it seemed big enough to fit them all. They had enough extra beds.

The turtle stretched himself as he got up, he always loved to make breakfast and this would be the first time he would make breakfast for his bros and Sensei.

He decided to do so, making unlevened bread with fruits to add some sweetness.

His brothers had awoken and came into the small kitchen crowding against the wooden table as Mikey set out the breakfast.

"Wow, this is good," Leo grinned taking a bite. "It's like a breakfast dessert."

Mikey grinned placing both hands onto his hips. "Glad you like it dudes! No one can ignore my cooking."

"This was very thoughtful of you Michelangelo." Master Splinter beamed as he himself ate some of the breakfast.

"Of course it is Sensei!" Mikey grinned as he turned around to grasp a bowl only for the front door to be shoved open revealing Aradia.

"Aradia!"

"Mikey!" She cried out rushing towards him as she grasped his arms tightly.

"How did it go?"

"I've got bad news! I saw these ninja-like knights that were advancing across the wastelands. There was this girl, a freaky tiger mutant and two men. They said that they were looking for a man named Hamato Yoshi."

A loud gasp was heard as the four turtles immediately whipped their heads at Master Splinter as Aradia frowned.

"That's you Sensei…" Leo's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, you're Hamato Yoshi?" Aradia asked completely baffled.

"Indeed, when I was a human my name was Hamato Yoshi, but now as I am a mutant rat I go by Splinter."

Aradia nodded as she took in a deep breath. "And they also said that they were looking for turtle mutants."

Mikey dropped the bowl that he had been holding as the fruit spilled upon the ground. "That's us dudes!"

"Oh, this is really bad news," Donnie frowned.

"But that's not the worst of it all!" Aradia demanded. "These knights they completely and utterly destroyed Vlad!"

"What!?" Raph demanded clenching his fist. "How's that possible!? Vlad is a ruthless kingdom, no one can stand a chance against them except for this kingdom."

"Well, apparentally that one can too and they burned the entire kingdom and killed all their people and knights."

"And Slash?"

Aradia frowned. "I didn't see him."

"I'm so sorry Raph," Leo instantly wrapped an around Raph's shoulder.

"That doesn't matter," Raph retorted as he growled. "I don't care about a dang thing about my kingdom. Why the shell should I care? Especially when I have found you guys and like it here. I never belonged there anyway in the first place. But, that's really bad if a band of knights can beat them and I mean utterly destroy them."

"Then, we must inform King Rowan right?" Donnie questioned.

"Already on it!" Mikey had already dashed out from the door racing towards King Rowan's palace as his heart vehemently pounded in his plastron.

* * *

 **Awww, that was such a sweet feast in the beginning and I loved that brotherly moment when they were all sitting out in the garden. That was so sweet! X3**

 **Oh boy... The complete destruction of the kingdom of Vlad? That's just horrible and now you can see how dangerous the band of Foot soldiers really are, it's pretty obvious as that's who they are. And maybe perhaps since Slash fled from his kingdom before it was destroyed and decided to be a lone knight, maybe he'll come around just like in the show?**

 **Well, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it?**


	11. Chapter 11: Kingdom Invasion

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thank you once again. Brotherly bonds truly are amazing. :)**

 **To OneRealImonkey: Yupp, you've got the same idea. *Smirks* And no, Slash will not go after Mikey, so not on that one.**

 **To Wolfangel33: Yeah, I'm glad Raph and Mikey are better too. I'm glad you are anticipated for this chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **To The 007: Your welcome, and maybe I'll do that. Aradia will get captured, but not Mikey. You should just read this chapter to see what happens, I really hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. **

**To JustACartoonFan: I'm so glad you're in love with this story, I'm so thrilled to hear that. ^^ And yes, that's the reason why I write cliffhangers because they make the story more interesting.**

 **To ZerotheDog: *Chuckles* They always make you smile? That's a good thing. :) You are right, there's an upcoming big battle, you better prepare yourself cause it comes with destruction. **

**To RoseDawn89: I know right? Just when things were so good then something bad had to happen? Oh well, we'll see how this goes anyway. More drama is on the way that's for sure! Better get yourself prepared. I'm glad you loved that garden moment in the recent chapter and Mikey cooking, thought that would be nice. ;) No problem, I clearly don't mind you spamming me on my stories.**

 **To Guest: Really? You're glad a large portion of the previous chapter was dedicated to rolls? That's nice, I agree with you too. X3 Thanks for your opinion on Slash's reasoning, I thought it would work out better that way, glad you liked it. :)**

 **To Writer: Thanks my friend! X) And yes, here comes more drama!**

* * *

 **Are you guys ready for this chapter? I won't give out anything away, but if you read the chapter title you'll probably get an idea of what will happen in this chapter. You'll cry I bet, and I advise if you have any tissues or knight FEELS armor you better get those ready before reading this.**

 **Enjoy this one! ^^ Part of this chapter is based off a Tmnt episode. Just saying.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Little did anybody know, that the Shredder himself had snuck into battle, following after the Foot clan, he hid himself among the band of dark ninjas, and none of them noticed him as he grinned evilly. Not only did they destroy Vlad, but let's just say they also invaded two other kingdoms.

* * *

Meanwhile… In Xenora…

"What!?" King Rowan boomed. He stood in his throne chair. "Inform the rest of the calvary," he told one of his guards who nodded. The guard rushed out as the king laid a hand onto Mikey's shoulder. "We must prepare ourselves." Mikey nodded as he ran out back towards his house to see everyone gathered outside.

"He's getting the calvary ready."

"What a relief."

Just then a horn had sounded through the air. Mikey lifted his head towards the opening gate.

"Let the visitors in! One is wounded!" A guard yelled from upon the watchtower.

The drawbridge finally lowered as Mikey saw a boy on a horse with a red headed girl besides him and on another horse was a some chimp mutant and an older man who didn't look so good.

"Wait!" Donnie gasped. "It's… April, Dr. Kurtzman, Rockwell…" His eyes were wide and Mikey noticed him scowl suddenly. "And Casey Jones."

"Donnie!" The redheaded girl cried out as she and other on horseback trotted their horses over through the crowd of people.

"April?" Donnie blinked as the girl leapt off her horse running up to hug him. "We finally found you! There's bad news, it's Zoronii, it has been destroyed!"

"What!?" Donnie gasped as everyone else glanced at him with wide eyes.

"There were these dark ninjas," the chimp said as he stopped his horse besides them.

"It's those same ninja guys…" Aradia mumbled in horror.

"They burned down the kingdom," Rockwell continued as Donnie glanced up at him. "And slaughtered many, including the king and his entire calvary of knights. Dr. Kurtzman is here is badly wounded, he got stabbed."

"Bring him down," Donnie ordered as Rockwell helped to pull down the old wounded man. His side was bloody blood staining his ragged shirt. "We need to take him to the infirmary," Donnie stated as he scrutinized the wound.

"I'll take him there!" Mikey volunteered wrapping an arm around the old man as he, Leatherhead, Aradia and Master Splinter helped him as well as Rockwell followed behind them.

Raph folded his arms across his plastron as he noticed the black haired boy standing next to him.

"April, meet my brothers, Leonardo or Leo and Raphael or Raph and that orange masked turtle you saw earlier was Michelangelo and call him Mikey and that rat mutant was my father and sensei Master Splinter."

"Wow, you actually found them?" She gasped. "That's amazing Donnie!" Donnie nodded turning to both Leo and Raph to introduce April and Casey.

"I have a questions to ask of you. Are you guys the only survivors?" Donnie asked.

"No," April shook her head. "We're the only ones who managed to escape. The rest that were still alive were taken captive. My father, also Casey's dad and younger sister were taken captive."

"I'm so sorry April," Donnie wrapped his arm around her.

"It's not your fault Donnie," she sniffed. "A watchman had warned us about that invasion but we couldn't get it in time, I heard that they had invaded Aragorn."

Donnie's eyes widen as he turned to his head to face Leo.

"Is that true?" Leo asked.

April lifted her head towards the other turtle. She saw the three here, and she assumed they were Donnie's brothers, they had to be I mean they were all mutant turtles wearing colored bandanas. "I'm afraid so."

"And did anyone escape?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know," April shook her head. "All I heard was that mountain was burning on fire, and the quarry stone was also burned and broke as it collapsed on the kingdom itself."

Leo growled as he clenched his fist tightly. "This can't be happening. First Raph's kingdom of Vlad gets utterly destroyed, then Donnie's kingdom of Zoronii and now my kingdom?"

"I'm so sorry," April cried as tears rolled her cheeks. "I'm scared, I heard the knights were advancing towards the next nearest kingdom and that is Xenora."

"Holy chalupa," Donnie mumbled. "This is the kingdom of Xenora." Everyone gasped as April's eyes widened. "Oh, this is really bad guys, really bad."

A loud trumpet sounded as Donnie lifted his head noticing one of the watchmen waving his arms as a guard screamed. He turned his head noticing Mikey, Splinter, Leatherhead and Aradia running back over.

"We got that man into the infirmary some doctors are getting to work on him, wait…" Mikey's eyes widened in horror. "That sound, it's… a warning!" He blurted.

"Everyone! Move out of the way!" Aradia cried as everyone took a step back just as band of knights had marched down the pebbled street and some on horseback including the king who nodded at Mikey as he passed by him.

"What's going on?" April asked glancing around wildly in confusion.

"It only means one thing…" Mikey turned his head towards April. Donnie did explain he liked a red headed girl named April, so he assumed that was her anyway.

"That this is war," Master Splinter had finished for him as Mikey nodded his head at his Sensei.

"No way… are those ninjas… here?" Leo asked not sure if he wanted the answer.

"I'll go see!" Mikey blurted as he sprinted towards the guard tower along with Leatherhead and Aradia.

"Wait Mikey!"

"Mikey!"

The orange masked turtle climbed up the guard tower 'til he stood at the top his eyes widening. There was no mistaking it, there was a big band of ninjas out in the distance advancing towards the kingdom and Mikey could see King Rowan and his knights preparing themselves. He waved his sword at Mikey as the turtle immediately knew the message.

"Yes, they are here! Leatherhead and Aradia we must help King Rowan!"

The two nodded from down below as they rushed towards the barracks to grasp their weapons and armor before they rushed out as Mikey climbed down. He shoved past his brothers as he rushed into his house to retrieve his nun-chucks and his newly made armor before he rushed out.

"Mikey!" Raph tried to reach out to grasp his arm but barely missed as he growled clenching his fist. "That's it, I'm coming with ya!" Raph rushed into the house to grasp his weapons and his dark armor.

"Wait, Raph!" Leo yelled but it was too late, the hothead was already sprinting out from the open gate dashing after Mikey just as Donnie decided to grasp his armor with April who grasped a tessen from her belt and that black haired boy had grasped a club that was left laying upon the stony ground.

The blue masked turtle slapped his face as both Donnie and April rushed out along with Casey. "Why do I even bother?" He shook his head.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter softly touched his shoulder. "You know this is war my son."

Leo nodded his head as he pulled out his katana blade. "Hai Sensei," with that he took off running after the gang to head into the on coming battle.

Mikey was scowling standing besides Rowan along with Leatherhead and Aradia as he twirled his nun-chuck. The black band of ninja knights had appeared out in the distance. His eyes widened as he immediately noticed Chris Bradford and that dark skinned man, there was also that girl with black and blond hair and that tiger mutant, just as Aradia had said.

A hand touched his shoulder as he glanced over to see Raph grinning at him.

"You really think I'd let ya fight alone?"

"You mean we Raph…" Mikey blinked also noticing Donnie standing there as he was rolling his eyes. April was besides him holding some kind of fan but it was sharp on the edges and that black haired dude.

"April and Casey are with us," Donnie nodded.

"And don't forget about me," Leo added as Master Splinter was also standing besides him.

"What are you dudes all doing?" Mikey demanded.

"Fighting with ya what else?" Raph rolled his eyes huffing.

"But!"

"They may fight Michelangelo if they wish to do so," Rowan had spoke cutting off the orange masked turtle. The freckled turtle glanced up at the king perched upon his horse. He nodded his head at him before narrowing his eyes as the dark band of black ninjas had advanced closer.

The lake besides the calvary was shimmering in the sunshine just as the tiger mutant lifted his blade high into the air and threw it down as the dark band of ninjas immediately began to attack.

Mikey threw his nun-chuck stabbing it into ninja's head as he swung out his leg to kick another in the process. There was the array of a battle all around him, and he could see his brothers fighting besides him and especially Raph who was staying dangerously close to him.

"What are you doing Raph?" Mikey asked as Raph had grasped his chain mail pulling him behind his shell as he stabbed his sai into another ninja.

"I ain't letting ya get hurt!" He retorted as he swung out his leg to kick a ninja directly in the face.

Mikey swirled his nun-chuck stabbing another ninja knight in the process while he stayed close to Raph, along with Donnie and Leo.

They soon found themselves at the bank of the wide lake as Mikey stopped suddenly noticing Master Splinter standing on the other side with larger knight standing in front of him.

"Dudes!" Mikey screamed alerting his bros as they knocked down the ninjas around them. He pointed towards Master Splinter as the big dark ninja had finally removed the black cloth mask that was over his face, it revealed a big man dressed heavily in armor as he even had steel blades.

"Who the shell is that!?" Raph demanded.

"So, this is the Hamato Yoshi?" The mysterious man sneered. "My old nemesis who got mutated into wretched rat?"

Master Splinter's eyes narrowed. "We meet again Saki."

Leo's eyes had widened suddenly in realization. He remembered when they were all little as Master Splinter had told each of them about his old nemesis, the Shredder or Oroku Saki.

"It's the Shredder!"

"What!?" Raph turned his head to Leo. "That's impossible! There's no way that can be the Shredder."

"I'm positive it is Raph," Leo's eyes narrowed.

"If it is, we have to help him!" Mikey gasped taking a step only to duck his head into his shell as a dark ninja had suddenly tried to stab his head.

"Mikey!"

Mikey gasped as he stumbled back popping his head back out from his shell to see Raph pounding the shell outta the ninja as he kept stabbing it.

"That's enough Raph," Leo touched the hothead's shoulder pulling him back.

"Guys, look!" Donnie pointed across the lake as the four brothers lifted their heads to see Master Splinter engaged in a fight with that heavily armored man.

"Master Splinter!" April and Casey had appeared behind them trying to ward off the rest of the ninjas.

The turtles and April gasped in horror as the man known as the Shredder had punched Master Splinter in the stomach and stabbed his steel claw into his side as he kicked the rat knocking him into the lake as he sunk below the water. His body was seen floating through the water before it floated into the river.

"YOU MONSTER!" Raph growled loudly attempting to sprint around the lake to attack the Shredder in rage if it weren't for Mikey who grasped him and hugged him tightly.

He froze listening to Mikey's words despite the lout sound of swords clashing and the continuation of the fight all around them.

"It's okay, bro. Sensei's a Master ninja. He's gonna be just fine. It's gonna be all right."

Raph's eyes softened relenting his expression as he hugged Mikey back pressing his head down his forehead against Mikey's.

"Guys! There's no time for hugging… AH!" Mikey and Raph immediately pulled apart as they glanced at Leo who had fallen against the ground with an arrow sticking out from his leg.

"LEO!" Mikey cried out just as he noticed the band of ninjas that had surrounded them had advanced. Mikey felt himself being shoved against the ground as he saw Donnie, April and Casey trying to fend off the ninjas in vain just as he saw a tiger mutant stalking towards Leo who grunted in pain holding onto his leg.

"Heh, pathetic," the tiger sneered bringing down his blade for Leo to dodge as he picked up the turtle by the throat.

"LET HIM GO!" Mikey turned his head hearing Raph growling as he struggled against a bunch of ninja knights holding him down by force.

"I think not," the tiger chuckled squeezing Leo's throat tighter as the blue masked turtle choked trying to reach for one of his katanas only for the tiger to grasp it as he stabbed it into the ground immediately using his foot to kick the hilt making it bend until he snapped the blade in half. He then threw Leo across the field who went flying among the crowd of dark ninjas. Many of them held out their blades smirking evilly as they slashed it across his skin as he screamed in agony crashing upon the ground just as one ninja knight stabbed his leg. He had smacked his head harshly against a sharp edged rock immediately causing him to pass out with blood pooling around him.

"LEO!" Mikey screamed. He turned his head towards that one girl who was stalking towards him.

"Looks like you'll meet your end, I'll finish you since your Sensei killed my mother," she lifted her tanto blade above him.

"Who are you?" Mikey rasped quivering in terror.

The girl smirked above him. "My name is Karai," she smirked glancing at the tiger mutant. "Looks like Tiger Claw had done a number on that brother of yours from what I've heard. You're all brothers right?" She sneered bringing down her blade as Mikey let out a scream. He yelped as a blur of red flashed in front of him. There was no mistaking it, it was Raph.

Raph had kicked Karai away knocking her down as he grasped Mikey's arm pulling him against him as they both rushed over to Leo along with Donnie, April and Casey as they had managed to avoid the knights trying to attack them. Donnie and April had grasped Leo's motionless form and his broken katana.

"Follow me!" Donnie cried pointing ahead noticing a clearing among the crowd of ninjas and knights. They each all followed him as they ran up this hill overlooking the battle. "We must leave this place, we'll have to leave this kingdom."

"NO!" Mikey gasped as he glanced down at the battle going on below them. He noticed some knights charging straight into the kingdom. People were being stabbed, slaughtered and killed everywhere and many were being bound and perhaps taken captive.

He had noticed Mondo getting attacked, even Leatherhead and Aradia.

"LEATHERHEAD! ARADIA!"

"Mikey! We must leave! They will kill us, don't you see we cannot face them, we're losing!" Donnie emphasized as Mikey glanced around the bloody display of slaughter and death. He noticed ninjas storming through the castle gate and screams were echoing across the air.

"We have to do something! We can't just leave everyone like this! They're all gonna die or get captured!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey, there is nothing we can do."

"NO!" Tears rolled down the orange masked turtle's cheeks as he noticed King Rowan was knocked off his horse. Leatherhead and Aradia were also bound, he saw Mondo also taken captive as many ninjas with torches had thrown them inside the kingdom at the houses as they began to burn up smoke rising into the air.

Mikey screamed and cried running down the hill only for someone to grasp him roughly, and it was Raph who held him in a tight hold.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP THEM!" Mikey screamed thrashing against Raph who didn't budge as he scooped Mikey up into his arms holding him tightly. "NO! NO! NO!" He continued to scream and thrash tears rolling like a stream down his face as he choked on a sob. "My kingdom! They're destroying it! They're killing everyone and taking many captive!"

"I'm so sorry Mikey," Raph squeezed him tighter as he walked back up further to the top of the hill. "I can't let you get killed bro."

"No," Mikey shook his head wailing. "Just let me help them, let me go Raph!"

"No," Raph held him tighter. "I ain't letting ya die! Who knows if Master Splinter actually survived? Leo is wounded and I ain't letting you get killed ya hear!?"

Mikey whimpered clutching onto Raph as he pressed his face against his plastron as his body shook with his heavy sobs.

"I'm so sorry Mikey, I really am."

"There's some horses over there!" Donnie pointed as they all rushed over to the three horses. "We need to get far out from here." Donnie climbed onto one horse while holding Leo tightly. April and Casey were on a horse together while Raph was on another horse shaking slightly. He hated horses, but he had to face this as he held Mikey into his arms.

"Let's get out of here before anybody sees us escape!" Donnie ordered as they all nodded nudging their horses forward into a gallop.

They rode upon their fast galloping horses away from the destruction and the battle scene.

"I'm so sorry Leo," Donnie glanced down at Leo who was still motionless in his hold, but he could still see that he was still breathing. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Donnie lifted his head glancing at April and Casey noticing them frowning.

"I know a place where we can go," April lifted her head. "It's an old manor place where my family used to live, it's far out in the country side, there's no sign of any kingdoms out for miles. Even further than this area out here. It's not exactly a kingdom itself, just a manor... we can stay as long as we want at my old family home."

"Sounds good to Casey Jones," Casey nodded his head.

"I'm sorry about your dad and little sister," April frowned at Casey.

"And I'm sorry about your dad Red. They all got taken captive."

April sighed leaning her head onto Casey's shoulder just as Donnie glanced down sadly at Leo as they continued their way upon horseback.

"Just keep following where that mountain out in the distance," April pointed. "And I can guide you over to that place. To Avalon."

Raph frowned glancing down at Mikey who was crying against him clutching onto him tightly.

"What's gonna happen now Raph?" Glassy baby blue eyes glanced up at him as Mikey's mouth trembled.

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea little brother," Raph shook his head sadly squeezing Mikey gently.

"I miss Master Splinter."

"I know, I do too little brother…"

They continued to ride out through rest of the evening…

* * *

 **Oh no! Poor Leo, poor Master Splinter. And especially Mikey seeing his kingdom get invaded. :'(**

 **Does anyone realize something? About where they are heading off to? Avalon? Sounds familiar doesn't it? I actually got that from the TMNT episode Turtles in Time in when they went back into the medieval times, just thought it would be creative to use that.**

 **STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! X3**


	12. Chapter 12: Within the Woods of Avalon

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Merci! :)**

 **To OneRealImonkey: Yep, Shredder needs to die. Thanks btw.**

 **To JustACartoonFan: Of course, that was a thing that I didn't like either in the show. They should've showed how worried the other brothers were too than just Raph. Yupp, I've made Donnie and Mikey devastated also, but mostly Mikey. Have fun reading this chapter!**

 **To DAkanechan27: Yeah, and there's going to be more feels in this chapter too. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. **

**To Wolfangel33: Let's sure hope so. Thank you for reviewing!  
** **To Guest: That's great! ^^**

 **To The 007: She gets captured, not everyone from Xenora dies.**

 **To ZerotheDog: Thanks for being honest. :) And yes I did, I included the end of season 2 into that previous chapter.**

 **To RoseDawn89: Shredder is a jerk indeed. Yeah, all this stuff happening really hit Mikey hard, and it is shown in this chapter too. I'm sure you'd want to hug him again just as much as I do. I'm thrilled to hear that this worth reading. Let's see if this chapter does the same! ;)**

* * *

 **Btw, I just have to mention that I included some scenes from very first episode of season 3. Ya know, and it's obvious in this chapter title too. Plus, there might be many feels in this chapter just so ya know.**

 **Have fun readin'!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The moment they came upon Avalon, they followed April to old manor place passing by the village. They didn't want to be out in plain sight so they walked near the woods 'til they stopped by this old small abandoned castle that was further away from the manor itself.

The first thing they did was to dismount their horses and help carry the unconscious Leo inside. They took him into one of the bathrooms upon the upper level. Making sure that Leo wasn't anywhere near the garderobe, or otherwise known as their toilet area. They each helped to shift Leo away from the vertical shaft and the stone seat upon the top. He was laid down into the small pit on the other side of the stony room.

April picked up the bucket that was attached to a rope as she threw it out the window leaning it down towards the river that surrounded part of the small wealthy Lord castle to scoop it up with water bringing it back up to fill the pit that Leo laid upon with cool water.

"This should keep him hydrated, help him heal faster," Donnie mumbled glancing down at Leo's prone form.

April sighed getting up along with Casey as they exited the room leaving the other three brothers alone with Leo. They probably needed it more than they did.

* * *

For three months, Leo was still out of commission, he still hadn't woken up and none of them knew when he would or if… he ever would.

April was in the kitchen area making breakfast for all of them. Sure, it was hard to get Raph to come, for he didn't want to leave Leo's side, but Donnie had came straightway from his room…. but Mikey… The redhead glanced around in confusion. Usually the orange masked turtle would help with cooking but he was no where to be found.

"Anyone seen Mikey this morning?"

"Have not Red," Casey replied. Donnie shook his head either as April glanced at Raph.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raph snapped bitterly. "He's probably sulking about Leo, Master Splinter and how his stupid kingdom had fallen, he deserves it."

April's eyes widened in shock as the others too also gasped. "Raph!" She slammed her hand against the stony counter.

"What?" The hothead scowled. "He should be over it already, I'm already over how my kingdom has fallen."

"This is different Raph, you don't even know how he feels."

"Of course I do," Raph retorted. "He's always trying to cheer us up, but we don't need that crap. Leo is never gonna get better, let's face it!" Raph growled.

"I think you should go talk to him, Raph," April placed her hands onto her hips.

"What? What the shell? Why me? Why don't you do it? He doesn't need help, the person we should be worried about here is Leo."

"Just go talk to him Raph."

The hothead groaned dragging a hand down his seemingly exhausted face. "Fine," he snapped pushing himself up as he exited the kitchen. He walked around the manor castle home to find that Mikey was no where. And that's when Raph's heart began to pound.

 _Where the shell was he!?_

He exited the front door glancing outside to see the early rise of dawn and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed a familiar figure sitting out upon the grass facing the rising sun.

"Mikey?" Raph walked towards him. The said turtle turned his head and Raph's eyes widened as he noticed the tears on his cheeks that glistened in the sunlight. Not to mention that his eyes were red and puffy.

Mikey immediately rubbed his face trying to erase all evidence that he had been crying. "What do you want Raph?"

"April just made breakfast, you should come inside."

"Maybe later," Mikey turned his head back towards the morning sun. Raph sighed as he seated himself besides Mikey who didn't spare a glance at him.

"I'm sorry bro." Mikey didn't reply just staying silent as Raph noticed his hands clenching the grass below him tightly. "I know that you were only trying to cheer us up, and I'm sorry I lashed out at ya weeks ago. It's just hard, ya know?"

"I understand," Mikey nodded his head. "But I don't expect you or the guys to feel the way that I feel."

"Of course we do Mikey, I know that you're sad about Master Splinter and how Leo may never wake up…" Raph reached out a comforting hand onto Mikey's shoulder only for the youngest to wrench himself away as he stood abruptly tears streaming down his face.

"That's not everything Raph!"

The red banded turtle pulled his hand back frowning. "Of course I understand, you lost your kingdom, I lost mine too and so did the others."

"But that's different!" Mikey snapped clenching his fists. "You didn't even care about your kingdom! You don't know what it's like to be aligned to a kingdom that was all you ever knew about. That you really cared about, people there cared about me!" Mikey pressed a hand to his plastron. "And some of my closest friends and those that I also qualify as family, they're all gone! My king and my duty as a knight, my duty to my kingdom." By this point Mikey was sobbing hiccupping loudly. "I've failed my duty! I've failed! That's all I ever am! Good for nothing! A useless knight!"

Raph's eyes widened in realization. "Mikey…"

"And maybe I've finally lost hope that Leo will never wake up!" Mikey roared shuddering as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he sobbed.

Raph frowned deeply, despite how angry and devastated he had been feeling he couldn't stand to see Mikey like this. He slowly stood watching Mikey who took another step away from him. "Mikey…." He sighed heavily. "Where is that brother many weeks ago filled with hope that told us that Leo was going to wake up?"

"Well, I don't believe that anymore," Mikey scowled bitterly glancing away.

Raph sighed, he wasn't exactly good at expressing his feelings.

"And you didn't fail your kingdom."

"Yes I did!"

"You're not a useless knight Mikey."

"Of course I am!" Mikey threw out his hands. "What kind of knight lets his king and kingdom fall? To witness the destruction…"

"There was nothing you could do Mikey."

"Of course there was!" Mikey blurted clenching his fists. "I should've just stayed there to help! And it wouldn't have mattered if I even died."

And Raph's emotions seemed to explode right then as he forcefully grasped Mikey's arm. "Don't say that! Of course it would've mattered!"

"No it wouldn't!" Mikey shook his head. "At least I would've died trying. At least I would die with them." Mikey tried to jerk his arm out from Raph's grasp.

"Just stop with this talk Mikey," Raph didn't let go of his brother only pulling him closer. "Of course it would matter if you died. I wouldn't be able to take it if you died, you're my little brother."

"And don't forget about me." The two turned their heads to see Donnie standing there. Raph took the opportunity to pull Mikey against him hugging him. Mikey whimpered crying into Raph's shoulder as he clutched onto him. Donnie came towards them wrapping his arms around Mikey's shell.

"You aren't alone Mikey," Raph whispered.

"That's right," Donnie added.

And then Mikey broke down into the middle of the hug. "I just miss my kingdom… I miss Master Splinter and…" He choked tears streaming down his cheeks. "I…I….I miss Leo."

Raph could feel his eyes glisten as he hugged Mikey harder.

"We all miss Leo. The hard factor is, we never know what's going to happen," Donnie said. The three hugged each other as Mikey cried his heart out, while the other two cried along with him. That was until April and Casey came out to join them and April convinced them to finally eat.

* * *

During the afternoon the three brothers decided to stay by Leo's side in the bathroom. Raph was sitting closer to Leo as he stared at the stone floor. Both Donnie and Mikey were slumped upon the stone bench, Donnie having his eyes closed and tears streaks that were evident on his cheeks. While Mikey was staring out the open old and dusty stained glass window. A tear rolled down his cheek as he sighed sadly.

That was until Raph had suddenly yelled snapping the youngest out from his trance while Donnie jerked.

"Guys! He's waking up!"

"What?" Donnie gasped in shock.

Mikey leapt off the stone bench just as Leo had slowly opened his eyes for the first time in forever.

"Hey guys…." His raspy voice was all that Mikey needed to hear as he leapt at Leo hugging him forcefully.

"Leo! You're back!"

"Ow."

"Dude!"

"Okay, that hurts," the leader groaned.

"Take it easy," Raph gently grasped Mikey's shoulder as the youngest pulled back.

"We're so glad you're back Leo," Donnie grinned. The three grinned down at Leo. "Wait, lets get us out of here." They each helped Leo out from the tub pit and downstairs to the main room to where sat April and Casey.

"I've been out that long?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Yupp, for three months," April replied. "You had us worried sick, Leo. Your brothers barely slept."

"But, dudes why does he sound different?" Mikey pointed out.

"He sustained damage to his throat and pretty much everywhere else, for that matter," Donnie clarified.

Leo groaned from upon the stone bench covered upon a blanket as Donnie grasped something off to the side.

"Here, take some of my special patented mutagen medicine." Donnie held out the vial of liquid letting Leo take a sip as the leader gagged in disgust.

"First thing tomorrow, we're gonna train," Raph smirked.

"I… I don't know if I feel up to it."

"Come on Leo, you gotta build up those muscles, you've gotten super weak," Donnie urged.

"Don't rub it in," Leo groaned.

"I think a walk through the woods shall help," Donnie nodded. "We can go with you."

Leo nodded as both Donnie and Raph helped Leo up as the genius handed him some wooden crutches as they went outside along with Mikey to take a walk through the woods. The four brothers were walking alongside a creek feeling the soft breeze. That was, until Leo had stopped in his tracks.

"Aah!"

"Leo!" Mikey turned just as he, Donnie and Raph rushed over to the blue masked turtle who threw up upon the grass.

"You okay?" Raph touched his shoulder softly.

"Donnie…. that medicine…. I'm not feeling too good." Leo groaned holding onto his stomach.

"Then you don't have to take anymore Leo," Donnie replied.

"We should head back to the castle house," Raph suggested. He and Mikey both helped Leo to stand upon his feet with the crutches. Leo winced in pain slouching over as he grimaced.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be the same again."

Mikey and Donnie's eyes both widened as they shared a look betwixt themselves.

"Don't talk like that! That's not the Leo I know. Now, come on," Raph urged him.

They all walked back to the castle house to set Leo upon the stone bench couch covered with a soft blanket as a cushion. They'd let Leo rest, for he needed it.

Mikey trailed into the kitchen to make some lunch for Leo along with his other two bros, and April and Casey. Holding out the tray of food he trailed back to the main room only to freeze in the entrance as he eavesdropped on Leo's words.

"I'm never gonna be the same again." Mikey instantly frowned at Leo's expression. He looked so…. defeated and sad like his spirit was broken and Mikey had never seen him like this before. The turtle turned back around into the kitchen.

"Did you give Leo his lunch?" Donnie asked, however, he froze seeing Mikey's downcast expression.

"What's wrong?" Raph had also noticed this.

"Dude, I'm worried about Leo." Mikey nudged his head towards the main room. Raph and Donnie immediately followed Mikey to the main room entrance.

"What kind of leader am I?" Leo whispered to himself but it was loud enough for the others to hear and yet, he still didn't notice them. "I let my team down, I'm a failure."

"I've never seen him so down," Donnie whispered.

"I was hurt again way too easily," Leo growled throwing out his leg only to yelp in pain. "I just hold them back…"

Raph scowled, seemingly having enough to hear Leo say these things about himself. "Don't talk like that."

Startled, Leo lifted his head noticing his brothers standing in the doorway.

"I don't care how messed up ya are, but don't ya ever say those things about yourself, especially holding us back." Raph walked into the room 'til he was standing besides Leo.

"Yeah dude, we need you back," Mikey grinned offering the tray of food towards Leo.

Leo sighed taking the tray just as Mikey, Raph and Donnie each sat down besides him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Leo," Donnie touched his shoulder gently. "It'll take some time for you to fully recover."

"Yeah, just be patient bro," Mikey grinned cheekily.

"And besides," Raph grinned slinging an arm around Leo along with Donnie and Mikey. "We're knights and we won't let anything stop us."

"True," Leo nodded his head.

"And we're brothers, we'll do this together," Mikey grinned widely.

That seemed to do the trick as Leo grinned chuckling as he reached over to rub Mikey's head fondly. "Yes, we are. We'll do this together."

And the four brothers hugged each other sitting by each other as Leo ate his lunch.

* * *

 **Awww there was bro fluff! I totally adore it! So, how was that? Like how it is? Anything you'd like to say?**

 **Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13: Knight Quest

**To Wolfangel33: Yeah they do! I love brotherly moments.**

 **To OneRealIMonkey: I'm glad to hear that it was so great. :)**

 **To Awesam132: Yeah! And you can see what I did with this title as well and for the next chapter too! Yeah, it's too bad Shredder is never going to change as much as that would be wonderful if he did, but he doesn't care really. He is evil, EVIL! Yeah, I agree with ya. **

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Merci mon ami! ^^**

 **To DAkanechan27: That's 100% true. The show needs more of that.**

 **To RoseDawn89: I feel the same way too. Mikey does not deserve to go through all that. The good news is, everything will turn out better and he'll be fine. Awww, yeah it's true brothers always need each other's backs. Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **Now enjoy this chapter! Plus, I have to mention that the next chapter after this will officially be the last chapter so prepare yourselves and enjoy reading this as much as ya can! ^^**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The sound of birds chirping could be heard through the woods. Everyone was out behind the castle home training except for Leo who decided to venture out into the woods to go out hunting. He took a bow and few arrows with him that he had found in the castle's dungeon.

"All right team," Raph was taking the role among them. "If you can clobber Shredder's empire, you can crack logs. Watch and learn." The red masked turtle knight sent out a kick at the small log that Casey held. It split in half as Mikey grinned. Things were definitely getting better around here. He was still here with his bros and Leo was healing up nicely after a few months.

"Aw yeah! Time for some ninja training, castlehouse style!"

"Or knight training to be precise," Donnie added.

"Your turn April," Raph turned to the redhead as Casey held up another log.

"You sure you don't want me to soften it up for you red?" Casey asked noticing how Donnie was scowling at him.

April rolled her eyes. "Just hold it straight. Wouldn't want to miss and accidentally kick that smug grin off your face."

"Oh snap!" Mikey grinned.

"It's not only physical strength but inner strength that breaks the wood," Donnie emphasized just as April sent out a kick breaking the wood, but she also made Casey fall back. Donnie let out a snicker just as they turned seeing Leo limping towards them.

"Leo?"

"Dude, what happened to you?" Mikey asked.

"I had a realization in the woods."

"Going off with a bad leg was a bad idea?" Raph questioned.

"No," Leo shook his head. "It's what I needed, it's what we all needed. We need to become one with nature."

"What are we? Vassals?"

"We're ninja knights! We'll do three days of meditation and practiced awareness in the wilderness, only eating what we can forage."

"Three days?" Mikey gasped. "Dudes, we're gonna live like animals."

"We kind of are living like animals already," Raph snorted rolling his eyes. "Being driven out from our kingdom and living out here alone in the woods."

"This will be different Raph, we won't be staying in any kind of shelter," Leo says. The hothead shrugged his shoulders. "Come on guys, lets just go pack up some food along with your armor and weapons."

"This will be fun," April grinned.

"I'm sorry April," Leo frowned at her. "This is a mission for knights only."

"Awwww," April pouted.

"Come on guys," Leo urged his bros back into the castle to prepare themselves.

"We really have to leave April here with Casey?" Donnie asked a bit hesitant to leave her alone with that guy.

"You have to learn to let it go Donnie," Leo replied as the genius heaved a sigh. "We have to focus on what's more important right now. And that is to save our kingdom and everyone else from Shredder and his empire. It's what Master Splinter would have us do and we must each fulfill our knight's honor and duty, love will have to come later."

Donnie sighed heavily once he put on his plain armor and knight clothes following his bros out from the castle as he gave April one last glanced before they disappeared into the depths of the woods.

* * *

They crossed a stream before coming to a clearing a vast meadow where they decided to meditate. They would do this for three days each meditating even upon the branches of the trees which resulted in Mikey falling off due to the way he attracted so many squirrels with all the many nuts he had collected. It was getting dark soon upon the second day. This was their last night. Donnie had scrapped two sticks together along with a rock and some metal from his armor to start a fire.

The four brothers sat around the fire in total silence. Mikey was chewing upon some wild berries while Raph huffed folding his arms as Donnie began to think to himself for a moment as Leo stared into the fire.

Suddenly, what caught the four brothers off guard was that the flames of the fire flashed turning brightly blue as a familiar ghost-like personage appeared above the flames.

"Master Splinter!?"

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "Are you like… a ghost?" He whispered the last part bringing a hand to his mouth.

"My spirit has become detached from my body, but that body still lives."

"You're alive?" Leo gasped sharply. "Where are you, Sensei? Let us help you."

"You cannot yet. There is much you must overcome. If you cannot find your inner spiritual strength, you will not stand a chance against Shredder's empire and the Shredder himself.

"But Master Splinter," Leo pointed out. "My leg injury, it's physical. Until I heal-"

"We choose what holds us back and what moves us forward. You will all learn this. Each of you will journey out alone to face your spiritual adversary. Raphael…" Splinter's spirit turned to the hothead. "Your temper is like a fire that you must learn to focus for power."

The red banded turtle nodded his head.

"Michelangelo," Splinter addressed the orange masked turtle. "Your mind is overrun with distractions. Learn to be strong and calm, like the forest."

"Hai Sensei."

"Donatello, you rely too much on your mind, and not on your body. Be strong like the mountain." Splinter then turned to face Leo. "Leonardo, you must be the leader in body and spirit. Be like the wind. Let nothing weigh you down my sons. For now, sleep my sons. For your greatest trail awaits on the spiritual plane. For the challenges you face there will be just as deadly as that in the real world." With that he disappeared the blue flames turning back to their original colors.

"That was deep dudes," Mikey muttered.

"Come on guys, lets get some sleep." The four did so huddled around each other as the fire went out. By the next morning the sound of birds chirping had awakened the four brothers.

"Master Splinter made our quest clear," Leo stated as they picked up each of their belongings. "It's about time that we begin ninjas." They did so each heading in separate directions into the woods.

To start off, Mikey had no idea what to expect. He had his armor and chain mail on preparing himself for whatever was going to face him. His thoughts wandered as he began to think about Xenora, his king, his people, his sister. The burning flames, the chaos and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it cause he was so useless and…

"No," Mikey shook his head. He wasn't going to think about those dark thoughts and about self doubt. Now was not the time. "Just stay focused Mikey," he muttered to himself taking a deep breath. He could do this, he can.

He saw the flash of metal as he ducked his head noticing a shuriken stab into the tree behind him.

"Who's there?" Mikey yelped as he felt a kick knocking him back. His eyes then widened in horror.

"Rad Brad?"

"It's been a long time," the large man stalked towards Mikey.

"Easy, maybe I have something for you?"

"Oh, you have many bones that I can snap." Bradford charged at him as Mikey yelped jumping onto a tree branch. It was harder to do since he had his armor on, but he did it none the less.

"Be calm like the forest," he whispered before charging at Bradford dodging his attacks with ease as he lashed out the blade of his nun-chuck slicing the man.

* * *

Meanwhile…. Raph had entered this cave full of burning torches. The tip of his gauntlets were on fire. It really did look wicked with the dark looking armor he had on. Raph was fine until a black man had appeared and he instantly recognized him.

"You!" Raph felt himself growl. "You're the one who tried to take my baby brother away along with that other jerk."

"The name's Xever," the black man twirled a small blade. "That temper of yours bubbles quickly does it not?" He smirked as Raph scowled at him.

"You're gonna pay for attempting to take away my brother!" Raph charged at him sending a punch directly at Xever with his burning gauntlets.

"Oh? You mean that freak of a brother of yours?" Xever dodged Raph's punch. "That hideous freak, that hideous slut bag, that worthless turtle freak who practically begged for his life? He always needs his brother by his side does he not? Without you, he's just a slut, he can't do anything right. So lame, he's just a mistake, he's just sick joke. A freak that doesn't even deserver to live…"

Raph's rage meter went off the rails. If it were possible for his head to catch on fire, it surely had done so. Raph let out a vicious growl punching Xever who stumbled back only a bit. "You dare talk about my baby brother that way?" Raph gave him a death glare. "You're gonna have a bad time…. If you were alive you would be dead by now cause I would not hesitate to kill ya right on the spot."

"Ha, seems like you're too hotheaded."

Raph growled sending a kick only for Xever to punch him sending him sprawling.

"You ready for some more? Ready for me to mock you and your pathetic brother?"

Raph closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. "Just breathe, Master Splinter is right. Need to concentrade and focus my anger, to sharpen it, to give it form."

"Your brother is just a-" Xever was suddenly punched in the face stumbling back. "What in the name of-?" He noticed Raph stalking towards him, but no anger was portrayed upon his face. He was in a calm manner as he threw out his gauntlet towards Xever the flames burning through him.

* * *

Not far off Donnie was in a situation where he was faced off with a giant mutant tiger. He could only guess that he was part of Shredder's army.

"And I heard you're the smart one?" Donnie gasped as he was slammed against the side of the mountain. "I'm twice your size and three times your strength."

"Be immovable."

"You will fall!"

Donnie closed his eyes not thinking about the different scenarios of this situation. "Be strong, like the mountain." With that he opened his eyes blocking the tiger mutant's giant punch as he braced his feet shoving against the tiger as he fell off the side of the mountain as Donnie used his staff to break off some giant rocks as they fell upon the tiger down below.

* * *

As for Leo, he was heaving heavily. He couldn't do it, Shredder was just too big and his leg felt like crap.

"Your wounded leg is like a chain, dragging you down to defeat."

"My injury just holds me back," Leo gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes remembering Master Splinter's words.

 _ **We choose what holds us back and what moves us forward.**_

Leo's eyes snapped open as he grinned triumphantly. That was it! The pain wasn't real! It was just in his mind.

"It's just an excuse, it isn't real," the leader smirked.

"It is time we end this turtle!" The Shredder roared.

"I agree," Leo nodded his head. "Be swift like unto the wind." Leo suddenly moved in a flash pulling out his arrow and bo firing it into Shredder's eye who howled as he poofed seemingly gone.

"I beat you in the spirit plane, and I'll beat you in the real world. I'm ready." Leo glanced towards the east seeing three familiar figures out in the distance. "We all are." The four brothers came together having defeated their enemies in the spiritual plane. They were ready, and it was time to go back.

April and Casey were sparing 'til they stopped seeing the four turtle brothers returning.

"You guys are finally back!" April grinned. She noticed Leo's solemn expression along with the other three. "Did something happen?"

"It's time," Leo turned himself around facing the horizon towards the rising dawn. "We're going back… We're going to take Xenora back, we're taking our kingdom back."

* * *

 **Tada! There ya have it! Now you've probably got the feel of what the next chapter will be like and how this story shall end.**

 **How was this chapter? I thought it was great. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Battle for Xenora

**To River Over Stone: Thanks! I have to say the same too. It's sad it's ending so soon. Thx for reviewing! Enjoy this last chapter!**

 **To ZerotheDog: Glad you are excited! That makes me excited that you're excited, if that makes any sense lol. XD Yupp, I wanted to change it up a bit so I did. Putting in Mikey's thoughts seemed to suit more. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this last chapter!**

 **To Wolfangel33: They sure will get their kingdoms back! Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this last chapter.**

* * *

 **Now, I give my special thanks to all these wonderful reviewers!**

 **Special thanks to;**

 **Anika2334, anime-turtel, AnnaStormRogers, Awesam132, Blackstar, Chapter 7 Guest, DAkanechan27, flikaroo, GirlWillNeverComeBack29, Guest, JamesBondfan007, JustACartoonFan, NWN Night Walker Ninja, OneRealImonkey, River Over Stone, RoseDawn89, The 007, turtlelovermikey3000, Wolfangel33, Writer, ZerotheDog.**

 **And for the rest of you all! I appreciate you all so much, I couldn't have done this without you guys for supporting me. Thank you so much! ^^**

* * *

 **Enjoy this last chapter as you may please. :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"What's the plan, Leo?"

"Step one is, to storm the Galactus Empire, Shredder's kingdom and free and take back those who belonged to our kingdom. Those who belonged to Xenora. We'll have to storm the castle walls."

"But, you're forgetting one thing Leo. We don't know where Shredder's kingdom is," Donnie pointed out.

"We'll find it, we have to."

"I bet those who still remain Xenora were…"

"Turned into servants and are helping the Shredder expand his empire," Mikey finished with a smug look on his face.

"Mikey," Leo grinned at him reaching out o rub his head fondly. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I'm sweet like that, dude."

"And what about us?" Casey asked. "What will we do?"

"I have psychic powers," April pointed to her head.

"Oh, heh," Donnie chuckled nervously. "I forgot to tell everyone that." It was reasonable and acceptable to think that others had powers and such during such a time like this.

"That's good, that will be really helpful," Leo stated. "The two of you will come with us. After all, we're all a team here."

"And even though I'm not from Xenora," April added. "You're all my friends and we'll do this together."

"And we're your family," Mikey winked at April who chuckled softly.

"Come on guys, let's do this. We've got many lives to save, a kingdom in peril that we must bring back." Everyone nodded their heads at the fearless leader. "Lets do this."

The six began to grasp all of their belongings that they needed as they left the castle house riding upon their horses out into the day and through the night.

During the early rise of dawn they came upon the territory of Xenora seeing the burnt kingdom. It was abandoned, a devoid place.

"Come on guys, I have a feeling that we need to head south," Leo stated. They followed Leo's command riding their horses for days only to stop to eat, rest and sleep. "There it is, that has to be it."

They were atop a hill overlooking a barren plain and out in the distance stood a dark fortress.

"Holy chalupa…" Donnie muttered. The place was dark as any not like anything they had seen before. Even the sun seemed to shield itself the place looking dark with barren trees and a dense eerie fog that stretched across the border.

"Wait," Mikey's eyes had suddenly widened. "Is that….?" He pointed to what seemed to be a few mutants camping at the bottom of the hill with only a small fire. "Leatherhead!" Mikey screamed immediately leaping off the horse he was riding on as he raced down the hill.

"Mikey! Wait!" Once the turtle mutant made it to the bottom he flung himself at Leatherhead hugging him tightly.

"Leatherhead! My big green buddy! You're alive!"

"Michelangelo, my friend." The croc hugged him back tightly.

"I sure am glad to see you again!" Mikey pulled his head back grinning. He suddenly noticed someone else that he recognized. "Mondo!"

"Hey dude," he and Mikey both fist bumped each other. "This is a total booyakasha!" The orange masked turtle nodded before he noticed another mutant he had never seen before. A white rabbit mutant, he looked like wise and like some kind of ninja, and a chimp mutant and the last guy…. Mikey gasped in horror stepping back. "S-Slash!?"

"Mikey!" His bros had finally caught up to him with April and Casey behind them.

Raph suddenly growled grasping Mikey's arm forcefully pulling him against his plastron protectively as he used his other hand to grasp his sai.

"Slash," Leo spat bitterly stepping closer towards Mikey.

"Greetings, turtles! Long time no see. Especially you Raphael."

Raph only let out a growl, but the larger turtle continued on.

"Turtles, meet my team, dedicated to fighting against the Galactus Empire. The Mighty Mutanimals."

"What are you staring at?" Rockwell retorted noticing Donnie's shocked face.

"Doctor Rockwell?"

"Indeed!

"Rockwell's the brains of the team," Slash explained. "I'm the leader, Leather is second in command, then Usagi and Mondo Gecko."

Leo nodded his head at Usagi, he was his friend after all but he couldn't help but to glare at Slash.

"Some leader you are Slash."

"You've a problem with that?"

"You attacked us!" Leo hissed. "You tried to destroy us! You tried to kill Mikey!" Leo pointed at the orange masked turtle.

"I wasn't I in my right mind at the time," Slash frowned. "I've been foolish and I've finally realized that."

"He did help us," Mondo added. "He helped free me, Leatherhead and Rockwell from Shredder's prison of torture." The gecko pointed towards the dark fortress. "And he let Usagi join our team. He helped us and he wants to set things right. He wants to free those people there in Shredder's grasp who still are in captivity. He's changed."

Leo scowled bitterly while Mikey free from Raph's grasp placing a hand onto Leo's shoulder. "Everyone deserves a second chance Leo." Leo gave Mikey a disapproving look.

"We trust him with our lives," Leatherhead stated.

"As do I," Usagi mentioned as well.

"Fine," Leo sighed heavily. "But if this is a trap, you shell is mine Slash."

"Fine by me," Slash shrugged. "Look I know you don't trust me, especially you Raphael." The hothead scowled at the mention. "But since I went out alone I've realized something. Everything I had done before, there was no purpose and everything I've known. I'm really sorry I hurt your brother. I had taken it too far, I let my anger fuel me. My judgment was clouded and for that I couldn't see why you, Raphael, would abandon what we were motivated to do, what we did. Family, you finally found your family. I've realized now that they mean so much more to you, and you hadn't seen your brother for years. Now I understand why and now I tell you I'm not the same as I was before. I've started over and I truly understand if you all cannot forgive me for what I've done."

"I forgive you," Mikey said surprising his bros and even Slash. "I believe that everyone should get a second chance no matter what they've done. I forgive you for what you've done to me. It's all in the past now dude."

Slash's expression had softened. "Thank you, you don't know how glad I am to hear that," he grinned at Mikey.

Donnie sighed. "And I agree with Mikey."

"If Mikey says that everyone deserves a second chance, then I guess that even means you." Raph grinned slightly enough for Slash to get the hint. Just by that he knew that Raph had forgiven him, he didn't need to say it.

Leo sighed heavily. "It's really hard for me to forgive you because you hurt my brother and he nearly could've died, but Mikey is right. You do deserve a second chance, and I'll try my best to forgive you, I will." Leo held out his hand as Slash took it the two leaders shaking each other's hands in agreement.

"Lets do this, both of our teams together."

Slash nodded his head as they all crowded against each other.

"Alright, here's the plan…."

* * *

Meanwhile…. inside a dark manor house a certain rat mutant was in a prison cell as a fly mutant taunted him with some cheese.

"Take the cheese….." Suddenly the fly was kicked in the face stumbling back as he saw four turtles and two humans standing there.

"You foolzzzzzz!"

Mikey threw his nun-chuck his kusarigama chain wrapping around the fly as he threw him across the room.

"Master Splinter!" Leo gasped. He found the key along the wall as he opened up the prison cell. Splinter was on all fours hissing like rat.

"Red," April glanced at Casey. "Maybe you could use your psychic powers to reach through his mind?"

"It might be possible," April gasped as Splinter leapt at Leo knocking him to the ground. Raph and Donnie were engaged in a fight with some tiger mutant.

"Splinter!" April grasped him to push him off Leo only for Splinter to pounce on her. She grasped both sides of his face as he thrashed. "You are not a rat," she spoke sternly. "You are…. Hamato Yoshi!" The turtles had told her about Splinter's name and she sent out a psychic beam as Splinter got off her clutching onto his head as he howled. He instantly froze his hands dropping to his sides.

"Sensei?" Leo asked hesitantly.

The rat lifted his head grinning at Leo. "Leonardo." The other three turtles had noticed this as they all rushed up to Master Splinter hugging him.

"Father!"

"You're back."

"I cannot believe it."

"Sensei."

"My sons," Master Splinter wrapped his arms around each of them embracing them all.

April couldn't help but to grin at the tender moment. She instantly frowned seeing another figure appear.

"Karai!" Leo glanced up seeing her rushing at them as they all pulled out from their hug. She held a blade in her hand scowling. Splinter did tell them a long time ago how Karai was his daughter, but how did he know that? Maybe he just knew and Leo could see the resemblance of how Splinter described his wife. "Karai! Come back with us!"

"Why would I do such a foolish thing?" She scowled attempting to stab Leo only get her weapon knocked away.

"Listen Karai, Splinter is your real father not Shredder."

"You liar!" She spat.

"I'm not lying Karai. I'm telling the truth."

"Miwa," Master Splinter mumbled softly. Karai took a step back gasping in horror. For some reason she remembered that name, and only she knew about it and not anyone else.

"How do you know my….?"

"You are my daughter, you have the same eyes as Tang Shen."

Karai's mouth dropped in utter astonishment. "That's…. my mother," she sputtered. "No, it can't be…. Is this true?" If that rat knew her mother and knew her real name, there was no mistaking that he was truly her father.

"It is, come back with us Miwa," Splinter urged.

"But, the Shredder…"

"You'll be free if you come with us Karai, please think about it. Does the Shredder care for you?" Leo asked.

Karai could feel tears well up in her eyes. "He does not care, he doesn't care anyone."

"I know there's good in your Miwa,'' Splinter reached out towards her. Karai knew she did, and yet she never felt like she belonged here with the Shredder.

"Come back with us."

She nodded her head tears spilling from her eyes as she surged forward to hug Splinter. "Father…" Master Splinter hugged her back the two embracing each other. Karai just wanted to be away from here and she felt like she could trust this turtle and the rat, she just knew that whatever they were talking was trust. She had that feeling that told her so.

"Guys! We have to get out here!" April hollered seeing a heavily armored man appear from the top level of the room.

Splinter nodded his head as they each all rushed out from the broken door, along with Karai who followed.

"The rat has escaped! Along with that traitor!" A voice hollered from behind them.

Once they made it out the turtles could see the Mighty Mutanimals fighting off many Foot members while they freed people from cells and those that were bound with chords and chains. The foot didn't seem to stand a chance against the Mighty Mutanimals as they were getting beat.

"Just get all the prisoners and everyone out from here and go!" Leo hollered to Slash who nodded his head at him. "That means you too Karai," the leader glanced at her.

Karai nodded her head rushing after the prisoners and the crowd of people that were rushing out from the kingdom while the Mighty Mutanimals held off and finished off the Foot members.

"What now Leo?" Raph glanced at the leader.

"We-"

"You pathetic fools." The six froze each turning their heads.

"Shredder!" Leo hissed as the four turtles pulled out their weapons.

"It seems like you fools managed to get all the prisoners to escape, but you fools shall die here!" A group of Shredder's henchmen had appeared surrounding them. Xever, Bradford, the fly mutant, the tiger mutant and the Shredder himself.

The moment the Shredder flew at them they array of the fight had begun. Leo gasped as he was shoved to the ground as the Shredder sliced his steel claw across his arm creating a bloody gash. He let out scream his bros rushing towards him.

The four of Shredder's henchmen didn't seem to have a chance with Splinter as he was a master ninja and with April's psychic powers and Casey who used his small blade.

Shredder spun himself around slamming Donnie onto the ground as he then proceeded to punch Raph in the gut and punched Mikey in the process who got his head slammed against the stone immediately seeing stars as pain bloomed across his head.

"You are all nothing. Such pathetic freaks." As much as they could the brothers kept trying to fight back only to get hurt worse. The Shredder was just too powerful.

Leo clutched his bleeding arm seeing the Shredder stalking towards him. Donnie had a large bruise forming on his head and Raph was coughing up little specks of blood from being punched in the gut so hard while Mikey had a bloody wound gushing upon his head.

Not to mention the fact that they had scrapes all over their bodies. Leo could see Master Splinter rushing towards them only to be kicked away by one of Shredder's henchmen. April and Casey had no luck either.

Leo tried to move, unfortunately it wasn't fast enough as Shredder had kicked him raising his steel claw high into the air. "This is your end. You shall meet your demise." Leo shut his eyes awaiting for the pain that would surely kill him. However, it never came only the sound of metal scrapping followed by a grunting noise.

The leader opened his eyes to see that Mikey's kusarigama chain had wrapped itself around Shredder's steel claw holding it back. At the same time Raph threw his sai as Shredder howled as it embedded into his side as the red masked turtle reached out to jerk his weapon out as blood instantly flew from his wound. Just at the same time, Donnie had flipped out his bo staff whacking Shredder directly in the head smacking him.

Leo took this opportunity as he felt himself move so quickly in a flash the sound of flesh being stabbed resonated through the air.

Leo's katana had stabbed straight through Shredder's chest and a loud gasp could be heard as the Shredder made a gurgling and choking noise before falling unconscious upon the ground as Leo retracted his blade as Shredder's blood was spurting around him. There's no way he could've survived that.

Shredder's henchmen howled rushing towards the turtles only for Splinter to knock them back.

Leo grunted ignoring the pain in his arm. "Come on guys we have to get out of here!" They each nodded rushing from the castle grounds towards the entrance while Shredder's henchmen proceeded to chase after them.

"Now Donnie!" Leo ordered.

The genius pulled out two sticks from his belt as he forcefully rubbed and scraped them together forming a flame before throwing it behind himself as the reaction was instantaneous. Flames instantly spread abroad trapping Shredder's henchmen inside the fortress.

The group each stood afar from the fortress watching it as it suddenly erupted into flames that consumed the entire kingdom in the matter of just a few seconds. The walls came down upon themselves as the kingdom was destroyed killing those who were left in it as well.

"Man Donnie," Raph smirked at him. "Who knew how dangerous that Brainiac mind of yours could be?"

The genius let out a soft chuckle before April hugged him.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, currently at the moment," Donnie replied.

"You truly are my knight," April placed her hand on his cheek before suddenly kissing him. Donnie felt his face flush his mouth and lips tingling from the kiss. Casey was scowling, but he ignored him. April kissed him! She finally kissed him! He felt like the luckiest turtle knight in the world.

Leo and Splinter chuckled as Raph wrapped an arm Mikey.

"How's the head doing little brother?"

"It hurts," Mikey grimaced.

"Don't worry, we'll get ya fixed up. I'm glad you're still here." He grinned at Mikey.

"You and me both bro." Raph chuckled at that tugging Mikey to his side.

"Come on guys, the battle is over," Leo let out an exhausted sigh. "We need to help ourselves and everyone else."

"And I can't wait to see my dad again!" April grinned.

They all nodded walking towards the large group of people as they each took care of themselves. The fight was over, the Galactus Empire had fallen. Shredder was gone for good along with his henchmen.

They, the turtles themselves had trained back in Avalon, but the real point was…. good always beats evil no matter what. And they were already highly sufficient trained knights. They had just saved the remaining people of their kingdom.

For days they had stayed out in the wilderness, that included everybody, those remaining survivors from Xenora as well. The thing was, as they headed back towards the fallen kingdom it would take awhile to rebuild Xenora, but they could do it.

Mikey had found Aradia and he was much relieved to see her alive. Not to mention, that he gave her a bone crushing hug. He was just always like that.

* * *

As months had passed, the turtles, their friends and everyone else from Xenora had to stay in another manor for a few more months until their kingdom had be rebuilt again. Needless to say it was a glorious day when that day had came.

A day when the kingdom was finally rebuilt and this time it was more majestic and beautiful than it had been before. People danced in the town and pebbled streets even if there wasn't as many of them as before, but it the popularity would rebuild itself again.

Even people from the kingdom of Zoronii and Aragorn that were taken captive along with Xenora had decided to stay in this lovely kingdom. The king of Xenora had still managed to survive and now ruled as a king that everyone honored.

Of course, Mikey's family and friends were invited to the king's feast as Mikey made those delicious rolls that everyone savored it's delightful taste. After the feast the king had decided to honor Mikey and his bros. They all became his most trusted and loyal knights and the Mighty Mutanimals gained their honor as well.

While the tradition of dancing had begun with the town folk the turtles decided to join them. Donnie grinned alongside April blushing as she kissed his cheek. Mikey was standing by Aradia when he saw a familiar girl in the crowd…. Renet.

"Go on Mikey," Aradia urged him towards her. Mikey blushed as he gathered the courage to go up to her and ask to her dance with him which she complied much to his joy.

Leo grinned besides Usagi and Karai was they watched the dancing. Even Raph had found Mon as he went up to talk her with Slash besides him.

Things just couldn't be any better. By the time it was evening the four turtle brothers sat in the new castle garden full of roses and flowers. The sweet smell that surrounded them that made them relax. They sat along with Master Splinter, Karai and Aradia.

"We're such awesome knights dudes," Mikey broke the silence.

"Yeah, and am I sure glad we're all together," Donnie grinned.

"Brothers forev'a," Raph added wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulder who Mikey in return leaned his head onto his shoulder.

"And we saved our kingdom, we fulfilled our duty as true knights," Leo grinned happily. They each nodded their heads with such contentment watching the horizon as the sunset gleamed across the bright sky.

"A knight's honor dudes," Mikey ushered feeling the breeze across his face.

"A knight's honor." The three replied at the same time before huddling together with their arms wrapped around one another.

They were going to stay here together forever as brothers…. as knights.

* * *

 **Well, there you finally have it! How did you like reading this story so far? Any last thoughts you want to say? Or anything to mention that stood out to you?**

 **I'd love to hear it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this story! I have to say, it was so fun to write making the turtles as knights, really interesting.**

 **For now, and don't ever forget. HAVE A GREAT DAY! Wherever you may be. I leave ya with a few certain quotes;**

 _ **~ It is the mission of each true knight...**_  
 _ **His duty... nay, his privilege!**_  
 _ **To dream the impossible dream,**_  
 _ **To fight the unbeatable foe,**_  
 _ **To bear with unbearable sorrow**_  
 _ **To run where the brave dare not go;**_  
 _ **To right the unrightable wrong.**_

 _ **To love, pure and chaste, from afar,**_  
 _ **To try, when your arms are too weary,**_  
 _ **To reach the unreachable star! -**_ ** _Joe Darion_**

 ** _~ Defend your honor~_**

 ** _~ It's truly a knight's honor~_**

 ** _~ Be brave and just~_**


End file.
